Fell In Love with Aoshi at the Rock Show
by Leah P
Summary: Misao kisses a complete stranger at a rock concert...little does she know...that's not the LAST she'll see of him! (bruhaha!)
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first story, so I could sure use some  
  
pointers! I don't own RK and what not, so no law  
  
suits please!  
  
Part 1.  
  
Kaoru dragged Misao down the street by the wrist.  
  
Misao still couldn't believe what she was doing.  
  
FIRST OF ALL, it was a Wednesday (a school day), and  
  
the two girls were two hours away from home to watch  
  
The Starting Line in concert! They had planned this  
  
out a week before, but for some reason, Misao had  
  
always pretended that they would never go and Kaoru  
  
wasn't COMPLETELY serious about seeing a punk-rock  
  
concert on a school night...but NOOOOO, here they  
  
were...walking the streets of an unfamiliar crowded  
  
city only a block away from the Rialto Theater.  
  
Misao took a deep breath as they jumped in line  
  
with the rest of the punk-rockers. To tell the truth,  
  
Misao wasn't a real fan of PUNK music and such, but  
  
Megumi and Kaoru were obsessed with the band, and  
  
Misao didn't find them repulsive in any way, so she  
  
pitched in to buy the tickets. Megumi couldn't come  
  
because of a Cross Country competition, but that  
  
didn't stop Kaoru. Instead, Kaoru found them a ride  
  
with two boys from their small town (Sano and  
  
Soujiro). Outside the theater, the four looked around  
  
and grinned in anticipation.  
  
"Oy, Weasel! You're too quiet! Aren't you  
  
excited!?!?" Misao jumped as Sano started to tickle  
  
her sides. In an instant, she had caught Sano's wrist  
  
and twisted his arm.   
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA??? IF YOU  
  
TICKLE ME ONE MORE TIME....." Misao was cut off as  
  
Sano spun around and pinned her arms behind her.  
  
"THAT'S THE WEASEL GIRL I KNOW!" Misao grunted  
  
in frustration and Kaoru giggled at the sight the two  
  
were making. Soujiro split the two up (with his usual  
  
stupid smile on his face). Misao leaned her back up  
  
against the glass of an art shop behind her. She bit  
  
her lip and let guilt set into her at the thought of  
  
lying to Jiya. She couldn't believe she did it. She  
  
couldn't believe Jiya had BELIEVED her when she said  
  
she was leaving for a school "business convention"!  
  
Misao quickly shook the thought away. If she was  
  
going to sneak out for the night to enjoy a rock  
  
concert, by god, she was gonna enjoy a rock concert!   
  
"Misao! Hurry up, the line's moving!" Misao  
  
blinked a couple of times before running to catch up  
  
with her friends. She didn't know the two boys that  
  
well, she used to talk to Soujiro a lot when she was  
  
younger, but he became "popular" and that ended that.  
  
Sano was more of Megumi's friend, but he was always  
  
friendly (a little TOO friendly at times). Kaoru was  
  
thrilled to be there. They had been friends for as  
  
long as Misao could remember, and for some reason, the  
  
usually "shy" Kaoru was glowing, a totally different  
  
girl than the Kaoru Misao was used to. In a good way.  
  
Sano and Soujiro went up to check if their  
  
"will-call" tickets were up there and Kaoru started  
  
jumping up and down from excitement. Kaoru looked  
  
great, she had her hair in her usual high ponytail,  
  
and she was wearing a light-green t-shirt and a pair  
  
of worn jeans. Misao had her usual braid and an Ernie  
  
t-shirt that read "Have You Seen My Rubber Duckie?",  
  
it was cute. She had a tight pair of jeans on too,  
  
and Misao had a bad feeling that they would annoy her  
  
through out the concert.   
  
"Misao, we should make a deal, okay?"   
  
"What kind of deal are we talkin' about?" Kaoru  
  
grinned evilly.  
  
"Well, we should TOTALLY not be ourselves,  
  
AND...we should make out with total strangers,  
  
okay????" Misao's eyes widened in shock. Did Kaoru  
  
just say she wanted to make out with a complete  
  
stranger??? All Misao could do was nod. The line  
  
started moving and Sano and Soujiro were waiting at  
  
the entrance with their tickets. Misao bounded into  
  
the entrance room and all traces of her guilt  
  
disappeared as she shook a midget security guard's  
  
hand. The other three laughed hysterically...and THAT  
  
was when Kaoru gasped. Misao spun around to see her  
  
friend wide-eyed and frozen in place. Misao waved a  
  
hand in front of the girl and Kaoru stood motionless.  
  
"Oy, what's wrong with the racoon?" Sano asked  
  
as Misao and Soujiro shrugged. A few moments passed  
  
before Kaoru lifted her arm up to point at a spikey  
  
red haired stranger across the room. He wasn't too  
  
bad looking, and he had a Starting Line t-shirt on.  
  
Misao blinked in confusion and decided to approach the  
  
stranger and find out why he had paralyzed her best  
  
friend. Suddenly, Kaoru snapped out of her trance and  
  
tackled the other girl to the floor before Misao could  
  
"embarass" her. Unfortunately, it only caught the  
  
man's attention and he ran up to the two girls  
  
sprawled out across the floor.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, is that you???" He helped her up  
  
and left Misao (with dizzy eyes) on the ground.   
  
"Hai Kenshin, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"  
  
Kaoru threw her arms around the man and Sano and  
  
Soujiro had sweat drops appear above their heads.  
  
Misao coughed and Kenshin's eyes widened as he  
  
realized he had left her on the floor to be trampled  
  
by wild punk-rockers. He quickly lifted the girl onto  
  
her feet and Misao dusted herself off.  
  
"Arigato, I'm Misao!" Kenshin shook her hand and  
  
apologized profusely. Sano and Soujiro took this  
  
moment to sneak off into the theater to watch the  
  
first band perform. Misao grinned and dragged Kaoru  
  
into the theater too. She (In turn) dragged Kenshin  
  
in with them.  
  
Misao was pushed forward by a herd of hormonal  
  
teenage girls and could only wave to Kaoru and Kenshin  
  
behind her. She stood on her toes and looked around  
  
and found Sano waving at her to join him towards the  
  
front (near the stage). Misao maneuvered herself  
  
through the crowd and somehow managed to wedge herself  
  
behind Sano and next to a crowd of VERY sweaty men.   
  
Misao wasn't complaining TOO much, because some of  
  
them were pretty hot.  
  
The first couple of bands were grand! Misao was  
  
drenched in sweat (most of which wasn't hers, but  
  
gathered from the fans jumping around her). Sano was  
  
too busy crowd surfing to notice, and Soujiro was  
  
practically ON the stage...headbanging with a stupid  
  
smile that only caused Misao to smile. She was having  
  
a blast, but she still felt pretty guilty about lying  
  
to Jiya.   
  
THAT was when she felt it. Misao looked over her  
  
shoulder to see a HUGE man behind her, who was VERY  
  
sweaty too. OBVIOUSLY, this man was pretty "excited"  
  
to be there. She could feel "something" poking her in  
  
the back, and Misao tried to act as though she didn't  
  
notice. 'Maybe he'll just move away if I ignore him'  
  
she thought to herself. But after about 5 minutes of  
  
practically "bum-rape", the man started to put his  
  
hands on Misao's hips. That was about ALL that Misao  
  
could take, Misao threw her elbow back and felt it  
  
connect with his nose. She looked over her shoulder  
  
again to see him retreating to the back of the room in  
  
agony. Misao grinned but heard a soft "chuckle" from  
  
someone behind her.   
  
There he was, the most GORGEOUS man Misao had  
  
ever laid eyes on. He was tall, and MYSTERIOUS! His  
  
black hair covered up most of his eyes, but Misao  
  
could see a glimmer of amusement in them. He was  
  
dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a black AFI  
  
t-shirt. Misao was so caught up in the sight of him,  
  
she didn't see the crowd surfer coming towards her and  
  
was kicked in the head. When she stood back up, the  
  
man was gone, and her head hurt like hell.  
  
'Damnit! I didn't even catch his name!' Misao  
  
thought about it for a while, and just couldn't  
  
understand how she heard him "chuckle" over the  
  
blarring music coming from the speakers and  
  
amplifyers. She shook her head and continued to jump  
  
with the crowd as Kaoru and Kenshin fought through the  
  
crowd to join her.  
  
"HEY!!!" Misao spun around and smiled as she  
  
found Kaoru wrapped up in a protective hug from  
  
Kenshin. For some reason, Misao felt that they were  
  
right for each other, so she didn't offer to elbow him  
  
in the nose to console her friend. Kaoru started to  
  
shout something to Misao, but it was too loud in the  
  
room that Misao could only shake her head in  
  
confusion. Kaoru pointed in the other direction and  
  
Misao saw Sano waving at them. He was RIGHT in front  
  
of the band with Soujiro. Misao couldn't pass this  
  
up, The Starting Line was about to perform and they  
  
were the last band of the night. She had to make sure  
  
that evey minute of this night would last forever.   
  
Misao held onto Kaoru's hand for dear life and  
  
dragged the "couple" with her until they were all  
  
leaning up against the railing that separated the  
  
raging fans from the bands. The Starting Line grabbed  
  
their instruments and the crowd started to scream. A  
  
mosh pit broke out and Sano, Misao, Kaoru and Kenshin  
  
were thrown to the side. Misao laughed at Sano's  
  
angered face. That was when she heard it again, a  
  
faint laugh. Misao looked in front of her and found  
  
the tall man from before. He had his hands in his  
  
pockets, and he was basically still, except for the  
  
slight head banging motions that went along with the  
  
beat from the drums. You couldn't tell that he was  
  
laughing, or even HAPPY, but for some reason, Misao  
  
had a feeling that he was concentrating on her.  
  
Kaoru must have noticed her friend's reaction to  
  
the sight of the "god" in front of her. She tapped  
  
Misao's shoulder and Misao didn't even notice.  
  
"HE'S HOT!" The man looked over his shoulder and  
  
smirked at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widened once she  
  
realized he had heard her. "I MEAN, IT'S HOT IN HERE!  
  
YEAH!" Misao giggled and started to jump with the  
  
crowd. Kaoru was thoroughly embarassed and motioned  
  
to Misao that she and Kenshin were going to the back  
  
where it was cooler. Misao nodded and scooted up  
  
closer to the guy. Misao felt alone for a minute, but  
  
then saw the huge Sano about two people away from her.  
  
'I've got to do it. Really, imagine how jealous  
  
Kaoru would be if I could tell her I made out with the  
  
hottest man to EVER walk the face of the earth!'   
  
Misao sat there and contemplated whether or not she  
  
should kiss the man in front of her or not.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU HERE WITH?" He looked over his  
  
shoulder to her and smiled, for some reason, the smile  
  
caught Misao off guard. Had she met this man  
  
somewhere before?  
  
"MY TWO SISTERS." Misao smiled. 'YES! HE ISN'T  
  
HERE WITH A GIRL!' The crowd started to get rowdy and  
  
the next thing she knew, Misao was smashed up against  
  
his back. The man was like a tower compared to her,  
  
but she was entoxicated by his scent. He was sweaty,  
  
yes, but he still smelled GREAT! She apologized  
  
softly and he shrugged a silent "It's okay" to her.  
  
Misao couldn't believe he had heard her over the  
  
music.   
  
This was it. Misao had no other choice, it was  
  
NOW or NEVER, if she waited one minute longer, someone  
  
might just come in between them and it would be a  
  
waste of time. In a moment of sheer courage, Misao  
  
reached up and tapped his shoulder.   
  
He spun around and held all of his attention on  
  
her. Misao was caught off guard by this and forgot to  
  
breathe. He blinked for a moment and Misao realized  
  
that there was no turning back at this point. Misao  
  
bit her lip and then shouted:  
  
"DO ME A FAVOR!" The guy cocked his head a bit  
  
and shook his head.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Misao looked away for a  
  
brief moment and thought about running back to find  
  
Kaoru, but stopped herself.  
  
"DO ME A FAVOR!!!!!" The man turned a bit  
  
instead of looking over his shoulder and leaned his  
  
head in closer to her.  
  
"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Misao couldn't wait  
  
any longer, one more minute and she would lose her  
  
nerve. In desperation, Misao screamed:  
  
"KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Somehow,  
  
that command was louder than the first two and he  
  
leaned back in shock. He blinked at her and nodded  
  
his head, almost as if asking for confirmation as to  
  
what she had just said. Misao didn't know what else  
  
to do. She placed her hands on the side of his face  
  
and pulled him towards her, smashing her lips onto  
  
his.  
  
A billion thoughts ran through her mind. 'Maybe  
  
I should just TELL Kaoru that I made out with the hot  
  
guy, I mean, this was just as great! I can't believe  
  
I just did this! I mean, I can't believe I'M DOING  
  
THIS! I can't believe he didn't pull away!' THEN,  
  
her thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of his  
  
tongue running across her lips, almost begging her to  
  
open her mouth for him. Misao lost all feeling in her  
  
legs, and if the crowd wasn't so close together, she  
  
surely would have fallen over. She opened her mouth  
  
and felt his tongue sliding around, battling hers.  
  
Misao's tongue went numb and she fell into his chest.  
  
Yes, he had completely turned around and was facing  
  
her. He held her up and Misao pulled back to breathe.  
  
BOTH of them were completely out of breath. Misao  
  
smiled and thanked him silently and he could only nod  
  
before Misao took off running to find Kaoru in the  
  
back of the room. Misao tried to run gracefully, but  
  
tripped and then fell onto a complete stranger. She  
  
jumped up as fast as she could and continued to flee  
  
with a new found sense of confidence and anxiety all  
  
rolled into one.  
  
Little did she know, Aoshi watched her the entire  
  
time, a smirk on his face, and his heart racing.   
  
  
  
Is this completely lame?????? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!  
  
I usually START to write a fanfic, but stop because I  
  
don't like where it's going, and I never post it cuz  
  
i'm a chicken! The only reason I even posted THIS one  
  
was because it was inspired by what I did on Wednesday  
  
at a concert, except.........I don't know the man's  
  
name. I never do things that crazy, and this man was  
  
EXTREMELY hot too! (though NO ONE compares to  
  
Aoshi)...IF YOU'RE READING THIS, AND I KISSED YOU AT  
  
THE RIALTO...E MAIL ME AND TELL ME YOUR NAME!!!!! 


	2. Ch 2

Hey! You have no idea how great it feels to get so  
  
much positive feedback for my first story!!! Without  
  
it, I probably wouldn't have been able to write  
  
chapter 2! Yeah, I don't own RK (no law suits)...  
  
Part 2: Aoshi's POV  
  
Aoshi subconciously put his fingers to his lips  
  
to trace the missing feelings of her lips against his.  
  
Though he was usually great at breathing, it wasn't  
  
at the top of his list of priorities. 'She kissed  
  
me...' it was the ONLY thing racing through his mind.  
  
Aoshi stared in awe as he saw her retreating form  
  
disappear into the crowd. Not until her swinging  
  
braid was out of sight did he remember to breathe.  
  
Aoshi ran his hand through his hair and attempted to  
  
calm his racing pulse, but it was to no avail. Part  
  
of him felt as though he had died, but instead of  
  
seeing his LIFE flash before his eyes, this DAY  
  
started to replay from the beginning...  
  
Aoshi got out of his car and slammed the door  
  
shut. Passer-bys walked past him as quickly as  
  
possible, HOPING that he wouldn't take out his  
  
frustration on them. Aoshi sighed and forced himself  
  
to calm down. He crossed his arms and leaned up  
  
against the door of his 1967 Ford Mustang (in Metallic  
  
Blue) and waited for his sisters to burst through  
  
their 'All Girl's School'.   
  
This had to be the worst week of his life.  
  
A few girls came out of the building first and  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but feel like "fresh meat" by the  
  
way they stared at him. Soon, Okon and Omasu ran up  
  
to him.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Wow, it's been such a long time  
  
since we've seen you!!!" Okon threw her arms around  
  
her brother in a huge hug (hoping to get SOME sort of  
  
reaction from him), but it was useless.  
  
"Yeah, hey, where's the chauffeur by the way?"  
  
Okon elbowed her sister for being arrogant.  
  
"But we'll be seeing a LOT more of each other  
  
from now on, ne?" The two girls giggled in delight  
  
but soon stopped once they realized their older  
  
brother wasn't amused. Okon jumped in the front seat  
  
and buckled up so that Omasu would HAVE to ride in the  
  
back.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, aren't you happy that we're going to  
  
be moving? I mean, Okon and I are going to get to go  
  
to a REAL public school..."  
  
"WITH BOYS!" Aoshi shuddered at the thought of  
  
having to protect the two from School Boys. They WERE  
  
fairly attractive, being Shinomori's and all. Aoshi  
  
rolled his eyes before speaking.  
  
"Don't you care that you're going to have to  
  
leave the town you spent ALL of your lives in? You're  
  
going to have to meet ALL new friends, and you're  
  
going to be staying at a COMPLETE strangers house!"  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Can't you at least TRY to be happy,  
  
I mean, our parents only want what's best for us!"  
  
Aoshi scoffed and looked out the window.  
  
"They aren't parents. They're never there, and  
  
they never WERE there when we needed them as children.  
  
It was either move to Kyoto, or Spain. At least NOW  
  
we won't have to worry about them each time they  
  
leave. We don't need them." Omasu sighed and placed  
  
a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The glass is always half empty to you."  
  
"Omasu, do you even KNOW what that _expression  
  
means???"  
  
"SHUT UP OKON! I'M TRYING TO PROVE A POINT! As  
  
I was saying...Aoshi, I know that we haven't always  
  
been a very close "Family" to you, to each other, but  
  
this can be a whole new start! Now we'll be staying  
  
under the same roof instead of you going to a stupid  
  
boarding school! NOW we'll get to see each other like  
  
we used to when we were kids! The man's not a  
  
COMPLETE stranger! Dad said that he was once your  
  
Sensei when you were younger!!!" Omasu nudged Okon,  
  
and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Omasu, to tell the truth, I can barely remember  
  
the man." Aoshi turned the radio up (thus ending the  
  
conversation) and Okon and Omasu leaned back into  
  
their chairs in defeat. There was just NO getting  
  
through to their brother.  
  
Aoshi could only think about how his sisters  
  
could be so easily bought. Their parents just threw  
  
them some money and some Concert tickets in hopes to  
  
bribe them into future happiness, and the two girls  
  
took it all too willingly. Aoshi shook his head.  
  
This would be one of his last days in Tokyo, and by  
  
god, he was going to enjoy it...even if he DID have to  
  
babysit his sisters at a rock concert.  
  
In the main entrance to the Theater, Aoshi leaned  
  
against a wall near a water fountain and watched like  
  
a hawk as Okon and Omasu gave the man their tickets.  
  
That was when he first heard her. There was this  
  
ringing laughter in the building, and somehow, Aoshi  
  
could hear it over ALL of the people. And there she  
  
was. Aoshi's breath caught in his throat as he  
  
watched a girl with an Ernie t-shirt on (and a very  
  
nice pair of tight jeans) jump around her friend in  
  
excitement. She was captivating. Her hair was a  
  
beautiful mixture of blue and black, and her eyes were  
  
so large and almost teal looking. She was smiling,  
  
but trying not to by biting her bottom lip. That was  
  
when Aoshi noticed all of the people around her.  
  
The girl standing beside her had black hair that  
  
was up in a high ponytail, and their clothes were  
  
almost matching. This girl was much taller than the  
  
one that had caught his eye, but she didn't even  
  
compare. That was when two males stepped into the  
  
picture. Aoshi looked away for a brief moment,  
  
embarassed that he hadn't KNOWN the girl had already  
  
had a boyfriend, but when he looked back at her, he  
  
could just TELL that she wasn't romantically involved  
  
with the two men. She couldn't be, I mean, One looked  
  
like a rooster and the other had the stupidest smile  
  
ever. For some reason, it reminded him why HE never  
  
smiled.  
  
The girl was contagious. He looked around, and  
  
everyone in the room at least looked back at her for a  
  
second glance. Maybe it was because she was loud,  
  
almost obnoxious (in a cute way), or maybe it was  
  
because of her smile. Suddenly, the girl bounded over  
  
to a midget (who just so happened to be a security  
  
guard) and shook his hand. It was the cutest thing  
  
Aoshi had ever seen, and everyone else in the room  
  
errupted in laughter at the sight she made. Aoshi  
  
couldn't help but grin.  
  
That was when Aoshi remembered why he was here in  
  
the first place. He directed his attention back to  
  
Okon and Omasu. They were standing at the T-shirt  
  
booth buying matching Starting Line t-shirts when  
  
Aoshi spotted a male giving them rather a "strange"  
  
look. Aoshi recognized that look ooh too well and was  
  
standing next to the two in a matter of seconds. The  
  
man, seeing that Aoshi wasn't about to let him get his  
  
paws on the two girls, stepped away from the booth and  
  
Okon and Omasu giggled. Aoshi rolled his eyes,  
  
dumbfounded by the fact that the two had no idea what  
  
could have just taken place.  
  
"HAI KENSHIN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!"  
  
'Kenshin'... The name made Aoshi's blood boil. His  
  
jaw tightened as he looked around the room for the  
  
red-head that caused his life so much grief. His eyes  
  
widened as he saw just who the red head was standing  
  
with. Kenshin was leaning over and helping HIS woman  
  
stand up. Aoshi blinked in confusion as to WHY he had  
  
just referred to the girl as HIS, but was soon side  
  
tracked by the hatred he held towards Kenshin.  
  
Knowing that Kenshin even got the chance to MEET the  
  
girl Aoshi had had his eyes on made him even MORE  
  
angry towards the man.  
  
Okon and Omasu turned around and found that Aoshi  
  
wasn't following them anymore. They exchanged worried  
  
glances and started to jog back to the entrance hall.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" Omasu pointed to where Aoshi  
  
stood. He was staring daggers towards a red head who  
  
was surrounded by women. They both nodded to each  
  
other and dragged Aoshi into the theater as though  
  
they were just excited to be there. Aoshi had no idea  
  
that no matter how much he tried to protect them, they  
  
were there to protect him too.  
  
An hour had passed and Aoshi was starting to calm  
  
down. He figured that he wouldn't see the girl any  
  
more for the rest of the night, and perhaps he should  
  
just AVOID Kenshin. A concert wasn't the BEST place  
  
to beat the crap out of him, but then again, it wasn't  
  
TOO bad of a place. He smirked evilly and easily  
  
dodged a crowd surfer's knee. Okon and Omasu were  
  
ecstatic! Seeing them happy made HIM happy...in a  
  
way.   
  
Aoshi looked around and his eyes widened in  
  
surprise as he saw the girl from before only a couple  
  
of people away from him. She was jumping as high as  
  
she possibly could (which was pretty damn high for her  
  
size). The other girl and Kenshin were nowhere in  
  
sight, and the only person he had seen her with before  
  
was the rooster-haired one. For some reason, he  
  
couldn't help but feel jealous towards the skinny man  
  
beside her.   
  
Shinomori watched her carefully. She was  
  
sweating, but so was he. She was COMPLETELY oblivious  
  
to all of the stares she was receiving, but Aoshi saw  
  
the look of discomfort cross her features.  
  
Instinctively, Aoshi glanced at the man behind her and  
  
his eyes widened. He was huge, and APPARENTLY, he was  
  
very aroused. Aoshi was disgusted, yet the faces the  
  
girl was making amused him to no extent. He started  
  
to make his way towards the girl to get the man off of  
  
her, and THAT was when the man put his hands on her  
  
hips. Before Aoshi could even get there, the petite  
  
woman threw her arm back and elbowed him in the nose.  
  
The large man stumbled backwards and cupped his hands  
  
around his bloody face. As soon as he caught his  
  
balance, he ran towards the exit. That was when Aoshi  
  
surprised himself. He laughed softly. His eyes  
  
widened for a moment and he was tempted to put a hand  
  
over his mouth. He regained his composure in less  
  
than a second, but the girl turned around to look him  
  
in the eye.  
  
Aoshi stood perfectly still, almost as though he  
  
were a small animal that had just been spotted by a  
  
VERY attractive predator. 'Did she hear me? Nah, she  
  
couldn't have!' She smiled at him briefly, but before  
  
Aoshi could stop it, a crowd surfer was passed over  
  
her and she was kicked in the head. He wanted to  
  
laugh again, but that was when he saw Kenshin. The  
  
girl (who HAD to be the shorter one's friend) was  
  
dragging him to where the fallen goddess was and Aoshi  
  
retreated back to where his sisters stood. Once  
  
again, he shoved his hands into his pockets in defeat.  
  
Another hour had passed and Aoshi couldn't  
  
believe how this ONE girl could make him forget about  
  
all of the problems he would have once he stepped out  
  
of the theater. Okon and Omasu dragged him to the  
  
front because The Starting Line was about to perform.  
  
The crowd started to scream and Aoshi could FEEL the  
  
hearing loss radiating from the speakers. He glanced  
  
over his shoulder, and there she was.  
  
'WHY DOES SHE KEEP SHOWING UP BY ME????? WHY DO  
  
I KEEP COMPLAINING?' Aoshi looked forward, he KNEW  
  
Kenshin was behind him, and the LAST thing he wanted  
  
was to hurt the guy in front of the girl who had  
  
stolen his heart...WELL...maybe that wasn't the LAST  
  
thing he wanted.   
  
"HE'S HOT!" Aoshi's eyes widened. He KNEW that  
  
came from Kenshin's woman, so he looked over his  
  
shoulder, almost as though he were BRAGGING to the red  
  
head. He could FEEL Kenshin's discomfort and the girl  
  
was THROROUGHLY embarassed.  
  
"Uh...I MEAN-I MEAN....IT'S HOT IN HERE! YEAH!"  
  
Aoshi grinned and instead looked at the girl with the  
  
braid. She was laughing at her friend's humility and  
  
waved as Kenshin and the other girl left. Aoshi's  
  
eyes darted everywhere as he considered asking her  
  
what her name was.   
  
He just couldn't do it. He couldn't help but  
  
feel as though she was watching his every move,  
  
well...he was watching HER every move, so it wasn't  
  
TOO out of the question.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU HERE WITH???" Aoshi looked over his  
  
shoulder and smiled. Yes, he surprised himself. HE  
  
NEVER SMILED. For some reason, the girl sensed this  
  
seeing as her eyebrows shot up as soon as he smiled.  
  
"MY TWO SISTERS!" She bit her bottom lip and the  
  
thought of how cute she was kept circling through  
  
Aoshi's head. 'SHE TALKED TO ME! ASK WHAT HER NAME  
  
IS...ASK WHAT HER NAME IS...ASK WHAT HER NAME IS!'  
  
The crowd started to push forward and the small  
  
woman was thrown into his back. Aoshi surpressed a  
  
grunt as he felt every inch of her body being pressed  
  
against his.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Aoshi shrugged and  
  
he heard her gasp. How DID he hear that apology?  
  
After a few minutes of headbanging, he felt a tap at  
  
his shoulder. His heart started to race as he looked  
  
at her over his shoulder.  
  
Her mouth started to move, but for some reason,  
  
Aoshi just COULDN'T understand her.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Aoshi turned his body a bit  
  
more and leaned his head towards her, hoping to hear  
  
what she was saying. 'She's probably just asking what  
  
time it is...' The girl mouthed the same thing again,  
  
but Aoshi didn't catch it THAT time either. The girl  
  
looked away for a moment and then back into his eyes.  
  
She bit her lip (almost in determination) and shouted:  
  
"KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aoshi was filled with surprise and joy at the  
  
same time. Excitement flooded through him and his  
  
eyes widened. He cocked his head a bit, almost  
  
gesturing to her to make sure he had heard her right.  
  
Before Aoshi knew what was going on, he felt her  
  
hands on the side of his face and he was pulled  
  
towards her. She smashed her lips onto his and Aoshi  
  
could feel every muscle in his body tighten in  
  
response to her. Aoshi closed his eyes and gave into  
  
her. He needed her now, more than ever, and EVERY  
  
minute of this night was going to last. Almost TOO  
  
eagerly, Aoshi used his tongue to try to pry her mouth  
  
open, surprisingly, it opened without much of a fight  
  
and Aoshi's tongue invaded without ANY hesitation.  
  
She fell towards him and Aoshi caught her. The only  
  
thing on his mind was the feeling of her tongue  
  
sliding against his. She pulled away to catch her  
  
breath and Aoshi took this moment take in as much  
  
oxygen as humanly possible.  
  
Now, she was gone. 'Should I chase after her?'  
  
Aoshi shook his head. She was gone, and now he would  
  
NEVER know her name. From time to time, he would look  
  
back and TRY to see just a GLIMPSE of her, but it was  
  
useless...she was gone from his life for good.  
  
Little did he know, Okon and Omasu saw the whole  
  
thing! While he was still in shock over the girl, the  
  
two exchanged "high-5's" and giggled in excitement.  
  
NEVER had they seen their brother so spellbound, by a  
  
GIRL none the less!  
  
SORRY...this chapter wasn't very grand...It's mainly  
  
the last chapter just told through Aoshi. I just  
  
tried to get a little background information in so  
  
it'd make sense in the next chapter...(and i apologize  
  
for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes)   
  
AGAIN: IF I KISSED YOU @ THE RIALTO...TELL ME YOUR NAME!!! 


	3. Ch 3

Wow, Before I couldn't even post ONE story here, and  
  
to think...I'M ON CHAPTER 3!!! Well, here It is...I  
  
don't own RK...No Law Suits...  
  
Ch. 3: Misao's POV  
  
Misao had never run so fast in her life. Kaoru's  
  
green shirt was easy to spot in the crowd, and Misao  
  
nearly tackled the her friend in desperation!  
  
  
  
"I.DID.IT.I.DID.IT.I.DID.IT.I.DID.IT.I.DID.IT!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. Misao's hands  
  
gripped at her friends shirt for dear life so that Kenshin had to  
  
release Kaoru from his protective embrace.   
  
"MISAO! DID YOU---"  
  
"YEP...I MADE OUT WITH THAT HOT GUY FROM BEFORE!  
  
WELL, IT WAS MORE LIKE HE MADE OUT WITH ME, BUT I  
  
KISSED HIM FIRST, AND THEN HE STUCK HIS TONGUE IN MY  
  
MOUTH AND---"  
  
"WOAH! WAIT, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT????" Misao  
  
nodded and Kaoru threw her arms around the girl before  
  
they started to scream in excitement.  
  
"KAORU, I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING REMOTELY CLOSE  
  
TO THAT! THAT HAD TO BE THE GREATEST THING I HAVE  
  
EVER DONE!!!" Kaoru giggled and pinched Misao's arm.  
  
"I'M SO JEALOUS, I WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING THAT  
  
SPONTANEOUS! I COULD NEVER KISS A STRANGER...JUST  
  
LIKE THAT!" Misao shrugged and looked past Kaoru to  
  
Kenshin.  
  
"Ya KNOW..."HE'S" NOT A STRANGER!!!" Kenshin  
  
looked away and pretended that he hadn't heard that as  
  
Kaoru threw her hand over her friends face to silence  
  
her. Kaoru's face was COMPLETELY red.  
  
For the rest of the concert, Misao stayed a safe  
  
distance away from her "victim". Every so often,  
  
Misao was tempted to run back to him and ask him what  
  
his name was, but she was too embarassed and didn't  
  
want to ruin the moment she had just created between  
  
the two of them. Kaoru started to spread Misao's  
  
story like a disease. As soon as Soujiro and Sano had  
  
found out, Misao was bombarded with hugs and "I'm so  
  
proud of you"'s! Misao's heart NEVER stopped racing  
  
throughout the night. Soon, the concert was over and  
  
the four jumped into Sano's jeep and headed home.  
  
While everyone slept (seeing as though it was 2 in the  
  
morning), Misao sat in silence and prayed that her  
  
body would just "relax". Sano looked back at her in  
  
his mirror and smiled.  
  
"Way to go weasel! I never thought that you  
  
could do something like THAT!" Misao smirked and  
  
tried to contain herself from screaming at him, the  
  
LAST thing she wanted was to wake up Kaoru. Though  
  
Soujiro always LOOKED happy, Misao was sure that if he  
  
were awakened from his slumber, someone would lose a  
  
vital organ...  
  
"What are you TALKIN' about? What do you mean  
  
when you say THAT???" Sano smirked and threw his arm  
  
backwards into the back seat to slap her knee  
  
playfully.  
  
"Nothin' WEASEL! Now get some sleep!" Misao  
  
smiled and leaned into Kaoru's shoulder. She shut her  
  
eyes, but never did fall asleep...  
  
(The Next Day): AOSHI'S POV  
  
Aoshi sat in his homeroom and rubbed his eyes.  
  
For some reason, he found it really hard to sleep the  
  
night before. Aoshi knew JUST what that reason was  
  
too. The girl. Part of him kept telling him that it  
  
was ONLY A DREAM, but the larger part of him could  
  
recall every motion the girl had made. He sighed and  
  
ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Okashira, are you alright?" Aoshi nodded and  
  
turned to face his companion.  
  
"Hannya, this was supposed to be the worst week  
  
of my life." As though he understood, Hannya nodded  
  
his head, motioning for Aoshi to continue. Aoshi  
  
sighed again.  
  
"Did you know that I'll be moving this weekend?"  
  
Hannya nodded and Aoshi bowed his head. "Well, last  
  
night, I had to 'babysit' my sisters at a rock  
  
concert. I didn't know what else to do, my entire day  
  
was ruined because of the news, but I think I fell---"  
  
"Okashira?" Aoshi shook his head and tried to  
  
continue.  
  
"A girl kissed me at the concert." Hannya's eyes  
  
widened in surprise and he leaned in closer to his  
  
leader to gather more details without their teacher  
  
noticing.  
  
"Did you KNOW her Okashira-san???" Aoshi leaned  
  
forward too and shook his head.  
  
"No, and I didn't even get her name. There was  
  
just something about her Hannya..." Hannya nodded and  
  
smiled inwardly. Hannya hesitated for a moment and  
  
finally built up the courage to ask...  
  
"What did she look like?" Aoshi's eyes glazed  
  
over and Hannya was taken aback in shock. NEVER had  
  
he seen his Okashira so mistified...by a GIRL none the  
  
less!  
  
"She was really small, not in a 'kid' sort of  
  
way, but...what's the word--?"  
  
"PETITE?"  
  
"YES! She had these ocean green eyes that I  
  
could see sparkling from across the room, and she had  
  
a long braid of silky black hair. She was wearing the  
  
cutest shirt, and she had on a REALLY tight pair of  
  
jeans and---" Aoshi stopped himself. 'What am I  
  
doing? I'm ranting like a mad-man! I sound like a  
  
woman...going ON and ON and ON!' Aoshi shook his head  
  
and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Okashira-san?" Aoshi looked at his friend and  
  
Hannya could have sworn he saw his face soften  
  
slightly. "I just think that you should know that  
  
THIS girl might just be different from the REST of the  
  
girls that you know...not like Taruko-san---"  
  
"HANNYA...that is enough." Hannya looked away  
  
and was tempted to roll his eyes at his leader's  
  
ignorance. For once, Hannya decided that it would be  
  
best to get what he had to say in the open.  
  
"Okashira-san, I can tell by the look in your  
  
eyes when you were describing this young woman that  
  
you two held a special connection! Obviously, this  
  
girl didn't kiss you because of your "family name" or  
  
amount of money you have in your wallet. Different  
  
isn't always so bad, Okashira."   
  
The bell rang and Hannya gathered his things  
  
quickly before rushing out the door. Aoshi leaned  
  
back in his chair and thought to himself.  
  
"Well, it looks like it won't matter now. I'll  
  
never get the chance to know her name."  
  
Misao's POV  
  
"MISAO-SAN! LOOK OUT!" With Misao's cat-like  
  
reflexes, she ducked and rolled away from the place  
  
she was standing. She always had a knack at making  
  
Dodgeball look like child's play...  
  
"NICE TRY KAORU! BUT YOU WILL NEVER HIT THE  
  
GREAT MAKIMACHI!!!" The school day was almost over,  
  
and with Kaoru, Soujiro, and Sano working together,  
  
EVERYONE at the school knew JUST what Misao had done  
  
at the concert. Misao had never seen so many girls  
  
try to be her friend and so many boys hitting on her.  
  
Part of her LIKED all of the attention. Soon the bell  
  
rang and all of the students poured out of their  
  
classrooms.  
  
"Hey Misao, do you wanna come over to my place  
  
today? Yahiko's having a friend...A FEMALE FRIEND  
  
over, and I don't know who else would enjoy  
  
embarassing him as much as you would!!!" Misao shook  
  
her head and handed Kaoru a CD of hers that she had  
  
borrowed.  
  
"I can't, Jiya needs all the help he can get  
  
working at the Aoiya." Kaoru nodded and stared at her  
  
feet. This was the USUAL response she got from Misao  
  
whenever she invited Misao to go somewhere with her.  
  
Misao saw her friend's dejected look.  
  
"But HEY! Ya know, Jiya said that we're supposed  
  
to be getting THREE new workers next week, so MAYBE  
  
I'll have a chance to spend more time with you now!!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded in agreement. "OH CRAP!  
  
Speaking of which, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING UP  
  
THEIR ROOMS RIGHT NOW!!!" Misao waved a hasty goodbye  
  
and took off running down the street, and then into an  
  
alley (the shortcut she had found that brought her to  
  
the Aoiya in now time flat).  
  
"MY PRETTY MISAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!" Okina wrapped  
  
Misao in a huge bear hug and she struggled to breathe.  
  
"JIIIYAAAAA!!!" He let her go and Misao crashed  
  
onto the floor. She stood up quickly and dusted  
  
herself off.  
  
"HOW WAS THE TRIP? DID YOU WIN ANYTHING MISAO?"  
  
Misao had completely forgot about creating a  
  
fool-proof scheme/lie. A sweatdrop appeared by her  
  
head and she clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
"H-hai! Uh, it was fine, but no one really one  
  
anything because it was a....CONFERENCE!" Jiya nodded  
  
and handed Misao a bucket and mop. "Jiya?"  
  
"Misao-chan! DIDN'T I TELL YOU??? We're going  
  
to have THREE new workers coming here! You need to  
  
clean up their rooms RIGHT AWAY! Now GO!" Okina gave  
  
Misao a slight nudge forward. Grumbling under her  
  
breath, Misao trudged up the stairs. Halfway up, she  
  
ran into Kuro and Shiro (Jiya's Nephews)  
  
"So Misao-chan...how was the CONFERENCE???"  
  
Misao's eyes widened slowly.  
  
"Did you MEET any exciting new PEOPLE???" Misao  
  
glared evilly at the two and they started to laugh in  
  
unison.   
  
"K-Kuro? Shiro? You won't SAY anything...now  
  
WILL YOU???" Shiro laughed once more and put a hand  
  
on her shoulder. Misao sneered and twirled the mop in  
  
her hands and thrust it THREATENINGLY close to Shiro's  
  
ear. Frightened at first, he took a step back and  
  
tripped over a stair step. Ungracefully, Shiro landed  
  
on his butt which sent Kuro into fits of laughter.  
  
Misao couldn't help but giggle herself. She rolled  
  
her eyes first and walked past the two, and up the  
  
stairs. She HAD to bite her lip to keep from laughing  
  
any MORE. She could already picture Jiya questioning  
  
the two afterwards, and everyone knows how THAT would  
  
play out...  
  
Sunday: Aoshi's POV  
  
Aoshi sat on the tatami mat and faced his closest  
  
friends. Shikijo, Hyottoko, Beshimi, and of course,  
  
Hannya. To tell the truth, Aoshi couldn't quite look  
  
them in the eye. But this would probably be the last  
  
he'd see of his fellow fighting squad. He let out a  
  
deep breath and popped his knuckles.   
  
"You all must know that I'll be leaving---"  
  
"Hai." Aoshi was tempted to smile when he heard  
  
them all answer him at the same time. He blinked back  
  
a couple tears that he would NEVER admit he had, and  
  
continued.  
  
"I don't believe I should be leaving you all.  
  
It's starting to feel as though I'm failing you once  
  
more as a leader..."  
  
"Okashira, you can't---" Aoshi put his hand into  
  
the air to silence Beshimi. The man bowed his head,  
  
but he was the ONLY one. The other four started to  
  
scream out protests, but Hannya's words were the only  
  
ones that Aoshi heard clearly.  
  
"OKASHIRA! You have NEVER failed us...in ANY  
  
way. If we could do everything over again, we  
  
wouldn't have done it any other way! Forever, you  
  
have our allegiance, and our friendship..." Aoshi  
  
almost gasped and the others nodded and smiled in  
  
accord to what Hannya had said. Aoshi stood up and  
  
let his barriers down for them, just once. Each of  
  
them were given hugs, in the "manliest" form a hug  
  
could come in, and everyone in the room was ALMOST  
  
moved to tears.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Aoshi-sama? I don't see why we can't take THIS  
  
box too! I mean, we're going to NEED all of THIS  
  
stuff!" Aoshi shook his head. Luckily, OKON stepped  
  
in to "explain" things.  
  
"OMASU! That's the THIRD box of cosmetics you've  
  
PACKED! Honestly, you're not really going to NEED all  
  
of that!" Omasu threw the box back onto the floor and  
  
jumped inside of the U-hual to pout. Okon and Aoshi  
  
finished packing up the small truck AND Aoshi's  
  
Mustang.   
  
"Don't worry Aoshi, Omasu's probably just tired.  
  
It's like 4 in the morning! What can you expect?"  
  
Okon skipped over to the Mustang and Aoshi couldn't  
  
help but cringe as she started it up. NEVER had he  
  
let either of his sisters drive HIS car... He jumped  
  
into the driver's seat of the U-hual and patted  
  
Omasu's knee to comfort her.  
  
"Omasu, you need to understand that things aren't  
  
ever going to be the same anymore. From what I CAN  
  
remember, the Aoiya was a really...simple...sort of  
  
place. You're not going to have butlers or chauffeurs  
  
anymore...we're all going to have to work. Don't  
  
worry, we can make this work, I promise." Tears  
  
filled Omasu's eyes and she looked away from Aoshi.  
  
"That's not the REAL reason why I'm upset." She  
  
paused and glanced at her older brother. Taking in a  
  
deep breath, she continued. "It's just that...Mom and  
  
Dad aren't here to say goodbye to us." Tears started  
  
to slide down her cheeks. Aoshi understood and threw  
  
his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, no crying in the U-hual!" Omasu chuckled a  
  
bit and sniffled some more. "Listen, you have  
  
Okon...and me. That's all the family you need. Don't  
  
forget that." Omasu nodded and playfully swatted  
  
Aoshi off of her. In no time, they had set off.  
  
BACK AT THE AOIYA  
  
"JIIIIYAAAA!!!" Misao bounded down the stairs  
  
and looked under all of the tables for her shoes.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???" The old man stepped  
  
out from the kitchen with a playful smile covering his  
  
face.  
  
"Misao, you can't go to school just yet! You  
  
have to help the three get fixuated!" Misao grunted  
  
and finished buttoning up her shirt. She had just  
  
gotten out of the shower and everything was array.  
  
Most of her hair was out, but the top half was  
  
braided. Angrily, she leapt over a kitchen counter in  
  
search of her misplaced hairbrush. Misao jumped up in  
  
victory once it was recovered, but her excitement was  
  
quickly squashed as she watched Kuro and Shiro run out  
  
the door before Jiya could notice.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Misao chased the two out to  
  
the front gate, but she wasn't quick enough. The two  
  
had already disappeared down the back alley. "YOU  
  
BETTER RUN YOU...YOU...YOU BIG POO HEADS!!!" Misao  
  
scufffed at the dirt below her and spun around in an  
  
angry rage. THAT was when she saw him. She almost  
  
peed her pants.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
"Is this the place Aoshi-sama?" He nodded and  
  
carried a small box under one of his arms. The Aoiya  
  
looked a lot more familiar now. He ran his free hand  
  
through his hair and sighed. He knew that from this  
  
moment on, life was going to change... As the three  
  
neared the entrance gate, two large men...well...ONE  
  
extremely large man, and a rather skinny man...nearly  
  
ran them over. Aoshi could tell that the two were  
  
running for their lives, so he prepared himself for  
  
the worst of battles...........THAT was when he saw  
  
her.  
  
"YOU BETTER RUN YOU...YOU...YOU BIG POO HEADS!!!"  
  
She had to be the most beautiful thing Aoshi had EVER  
  
laid eyes on. She only had one sandal on, her jeans  
  
(that were fairly tight) were zipped up, but not  
  
buttoned yet, her light blue shirt was wrinkled and  
  
unbuttoned from her bellybutton down. Most of her  
  
soaking wet hair was cascading down her shoulders...  
  
"Uh...Hi?"  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Sorry.....this was written  
  
kinda............sloppily....i just wanted to get Ch.  
  
3 out of the way before exams later this week........  
  
All comments are welcome!!!!  
  
Leah~ 


	4. Ch4

Hey! Ch. 4...woah... I can't believe so many people  
  
actually LIKE my story! I guess i have no CHOICE but  
  
to continue w/ this one!!! Sorry about all the  
  
terrible grammar in ch.3.. I DON'T OWN RK...no law  
  
suits...  
  
Fell in Love w/ Aoshi @ the Rock Show: Part 4  
  
"MIIIIIISAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The wail of panic  
  
was pretty much useless, seeing as Misao couldn't move  
  
her legs...EVEN IF SHE HAD WANTED TO. She looked out  
  
of the corner of her eye to find Jiya racing towards  
  
her, obviously thinking she was trying to escape  
  
(despite her appearance). As soon as he stepped out  
  
of the gate, he looked around to find three complete  
  
strangers giving them BOTH strange looks.  
  
"J-Jiya? Uh, these are..." Okina smiled broadly  
  
before Misao could even finish explaining. These  
  
three HAD to be them! He hugged the closest of the  
  
three strangers, which just so happened to be Omasu.   
  
Misao's attention was somewhere else, however.  
  
No matter what Misao tried, she just couldn't tear her  
  
eyes away from the tall, dark, and undeniably HOT man  
  
in front of her.   
  
"K-konichiwa???" Omasu said hesitantly. Misao  
  
blinked for a moment and let her eyes focus on Okina  
  
and the young girl (who seemed quite familiar)...THAT  
  
was when she remembered her priorities.   
  
"JIIIYAAAA! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY  
  
TIME???" She pried each of Jiya's fingers off of  
  
Omasu and separated the filthy man from the girl.   
  
As soon as they were on opposite sides of the  
  
garden, Jiya had his eyes set on Okon and she hid  
  
behind Aoshi for protection.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
'Misao, her name's Misao. Beautiful.' For some  
  
strange reason, the name seemed familiar to him, but  
  
that train of thought was wiped away when he became  
  
mistified by watching her bangs blow slowly in the  
  
breeze that passed by. It took every ounce of his  
  
willpower not to let his eyes drift down the rest of  
  
her body. Aoshi took in a deep breath and tried to  
  
regain his cool. How could THIS be the same girl that  
  
had kissed him???  
  
Aoshi's gaze met hers, and for a few moments time  
  
stood still. 'I wonder if she even remembers me.' At  
  
that moment, Misao looked away and started to blush  
  
profusely. Aoshi was tempted to smile: 'Maybe she  
  
DOES remember me.'  
  
"Misao, these are our three new workers, Aoshi,  
  
Okan, and Omesey!!! Everyone, this is Misao!"  
  
Sweatdrops appeared by the two girls heads, but they  
  
both didn't want to seem rude by correcting the old  
  
man. Aoshi coughed and everyone turned to listen to  
  
what he had to say.  
  
"Um, Okina, my sisters are OKON and OMASU."  
  
Jiya's eyes widened and Misao had to bite her bottom  
  
lip to keep from laughing. After Jiya had finished  
  
apologizing, he motioned for Misao to grab some of  
  
their bags and she bowed respectfully to the three  
  
before moving towards the U-hual.  
  
"Aoshi! Well, do you remember the place at all,  
  
I'm sure you do! It sure has changed, ne?" Misao  
  
strained to listen from a distance, and Aoshi shook  
  
his head calmly.  
  
"Certain things seem familiar to me, but for the  
  
most part, no." Aoshi leaned his back against a  
  
statue in the garden next to Jiya and watched as his  
  
sisters grabbed their backpacks as well as other small  
  
items in his car. Soon Misao came into view and was  
  
struggling to see over an EXTREMELY large box that was  
  
in her hands. Aoshi had to admit that even HE had  
  
some troubles with the box, he could only imagine what  
  
someone her size would feel like.   
  
He trotted over to her and attempted to take it  
  
from her hands, but Misao shook her head and walked  
  
past him (while blushing). He couldn't help but stare  
  
as she walked up the steps gracefully, almost as  
  
though there wasn't any effort involved in carrying  
  
it. Okon and Omasu then took the moment to dump their  
  
bags into his empty hands and move back to the U-hual  
  
for lighter things to lift.   
  
As Aoshi reached the top of the steps, Jiya  
  
appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on his  
  
shoulder. At this point, Misao had finished placing  
  
the huge box in one of the rooms and was skipping out  
  
the doorway.  
  
"So Aoshi-san, do you remember Misao???"  
  
Misao's POV  
  
  
  
'OH...MY...GOD.' Misao's whole body tensed up in  
  
paranoia. HOW DOES JIYA KNOW??? Aoshi opened his  
  
mouth to speak, but before anything could come out,  
  
Misao's body lurched forward. Misao surprised herself  
  
by moving faster than she had ever moved before. She  
  
somehow maneuvered around him and threw her hands over  
  
his mouth.  
  
It was obvious that she had startled the taller  
  
ninja. He probably had NO idea that Misao was capable  
  
of moving that fast, but at the last second (after she  
  
had thrown her hands over his mouth), One of the bags  
  
in Aoshi's hand started to drop...  
  
A million things were running through Misao's  
  
mind, but the LAST thing she wanted was for Omasu  
  
and/or Okon to hate her because of Misao dropping the  
  
bag that held her most valuable (and breakable) family  
  
heirloom. Before Okina could even blink, Misao's  
  
right hand pulled away from Aoshi's face and reached  
  
out to grab the bag in mid-air.  
  
Jiya shook his head in embarassment. A look of  
  
confusion crossed his face when he saw the blue  
  
backpack that Aoshi had just been holding...NOW in  
  
Misao's hand.  
  
"Misao, you seem to be acting a little more weird  
  
than usual." Misao's eyes widened from embarassment  
  
and she slowly pulled her hand off of Aoshi's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Aoshi-san, Misao tends to be a  
  
little CRAZY and WILD...but I'm sure that you'd  
  
already know that, right Aoshi???"  
  
Misao couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened and she  
  
looked pleadingly into Aoshi's confused face,  
  
WONDERING what would he would say next.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
A million things were racing through his mind.  
  
Aoshi never would have guessed that Misao could be so  
  
agile. When she had tried to silence him, Aoshi  
  
couldn't believe that she was that close to him. Her  
  
breasts were brushing against his back (once again),  
  
and she had to be standing on her toes to reach over  
  
him like she had. All of the hairs on Aoshi's neck  
  
started to rise after he felt her ragged breathing on  
  
his shoulder, and without thinking, he dropped Omasu's  
  
backpack.  
  
How things changed so quickly, Aoshi couldn't  
  
tell, but somehow, Jiya was now asking him a strange  
  
series of questions and Misao was beginning to lose  
  
her composure. 'What is the old man talking about???  
  
Did she tell him that we kissed the other night???  
  
No, why would she tell a perverted old man that?'  
  
With another glance back at the beautiful girl beside  
  
him, he shook his head slowly and looked Jiya in the  
  
eye.  
  
"No."  
  
Misao's POV  
  
Misao was outraged. No, NO??? He didn't  
  
remember her at ALL? Is that how it was going to be?  
  
Misao closed her mouth which was practically hanging  
  
to the ground from shock, and crossed her arms in  
  
front of her chest. She turned her head to face a  
  
different direction but continued to sneer (somewhat)  
  
to Aoshi out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He must have been confused because he blinked a  
  
couple of times and looked back and forth between her  
  
and Jiya. Aoshi opened his mouth, probably to  
  
apologize to Misao, but Jiya cut him off.  
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't! You were only SIX  
  
years old at the time Aoshi! Misao had to be  
  
about...about...FOUR! YES! That was such a long long  
  
time ago!" Misao turned back and almost started  
  
laughing! She couldn't believe that she actually  
  
thought Jiya had known about what she had done at the  
  
concert. Slowly, she made her way back to the U-hual,  
  
Aoshi not too far behind her.  
  
After the Shinomori's were settled in @ the Aoiya...  
  
Misao started to brush her hair out as she walked  
  
up the stairs to Okon and Omasu's joined room. She  
  
knocked twice and Omasu gave her permission to enter.  
  
"Ohayo! Sorry for just barging in, but I just  
  
wanted to make sure that you were all situated in  
  
these rooms!"   
  
"Arigato Misao-san. Sorry you had to help us  
  
move in here and stuff." Misao nodded and started to  
  
braid her hair.  
  
"No problem Okon! Look at the bright side, I  
  
didn't have to go to school today!" The two girls  
  
nodded and exchanged eyebrow raising looks. Finally  
  
Omasu spoke up.  
  
"So, do you have boys at your school Misao-san?"  
  
Omasu said sheepishly. Misao chuckled a bit and sat  
  
down on the futon that the sisters were kneeling on.  
  
"Yep. They're not all they're cracked up to be  
  
though. Boys are overrated." All of the girls  
  
started to giggle, but none of them knew that Aoshi  
  
was standing at the door with his ear against it.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
No one else could make him WANT to smile like  
  
'her'. It was nearly 3 o'clock and he STILL had to  
  
finish unpacking his room, but on the way over there,  
  
he couldn't help but hear her beautiful voice from  
  
behind the paper-thin walls.  
  
"But then again, there ARE some pretty hot guys  
  
too." Aoshi leaned back some in confusion, but  
  
quickly pressed his ear back against the door to hear  
  
if she would say anything MORE about this subject.  
  
"MISAO-SAN! REALLY? Wait, do YOU have a  
  
boyfriend???" At this point, Aoshi's head was about  
  
to break through the door.  
  
"No, not at the moment. The LAST relationship I  
  
had ended up...badly. But hey, it's okay! I can  
  
still get my kicks!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Omasu! THAT means........................."  
  
"OHHHH!!!!" Aoshi's head was reeling.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO! That's not what THAT means!"  
  
Aoshi let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
"What DO you mean then?" For a while, there was  
  
a long pause, and Aoshi held his breath in fear that  
  
they would hear his breathing and kill him for  
  
listening in.  
  
"Well, Okay. I'll tell you about what I did the  
  
other day, but you can't tell a SOUL!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"HAI!!!"  
  
"Well, before I tell you this, you should know  
  
that I NEVER do things like this, EVER. Well, the  
  
other day, there was a concert and I told Jiya that I  
  
was actually going to a 'Business Convention'.  
  
Luckily, he believed me. That's not the REAL story  
  
though!"  
  
"KEEP TALKIN!"  
  
"Well, at the concert...I KISSED THIS INCREDIBLY  
  
HOT GUY!" Aoshi's heart skipped a beat and a grin  
  
spread across his face.  
  
"YOU WHAT???"  
  
"I KNOW! I NEVER DO THINGS LIKE THAT! But  
  
really, this guy was amazing! He smelled REALLY good  
  
for being a sweaty man at a rock concert!" Aoshi  
  
looked around and hoped that his sisters wouldn't  
  
figure out that they were actually at the SAME  
  
concert...  
  
"AND WHAT DID HE DO???"  
  
"Well, I kissed him...BUT HIS TONGUE WAS IN MY  
  
MOUTH FIRST...SO HE REALLY MADE OUT WITH ME!!!"  
  
*GASP*  
  
*GASP*  
  
"For those ten seconds....*sigh*"  
  
"YOU're so brave Misao-san! I could NEVER pull  
  
something like that off!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE???"  
  
"Wellllll, he DEFINITELY was the most attractive  
  
man I have ever kissed. He has black hair,  
  
and...well, You'd recognize him if you'd see him."  
  
Aoshi wanted to run around in circles and scream at  
  
the top of his lungs.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"It's...I.........I didn't catch it."   
  
"Wow Misao-san! I can tell we'll be learning a  
  
lot from YOU!" Aoshi heard Misao laugh softly and he  
  
couldn't help but HOPE that his sisters would never  
  
THINK about kissing strangers.  
  
"He probably thinks I'm some sort of slut now! I  
  
bet he thinks I kissed like 40 guys at that concert,  
  
but I didn't. I couldn't believe I actually kissed  
  
HIM! *sigh* Oh well. Hey, I'm going to go out and  
  
help Jiya. The after school crowd will be coming in  
  
soon, so I'm sure he'll need some help in the  
  
kitchen."  
  
"Hey, we'll go too!"   
  
Aoshi looked around for a place to hide. At the  
  
last second (before their bedroom door opened) He ran  
  
around the corner and sucked in his breath, HOPING  
  
that he could become part of the wall so they wouldn't  
  
find him. Aoshi could hear their footsteps going down  
  
the stairs and he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh wait, I've gotta put this brush up!" Aoshi  
  
looked around and recognized Misao's room at the end  
  
of the hall...the hall he was hiding out at.   
  
Two seconds before Misao came around the corner,  
  
a genius plan came to Aoshi and before he had time to  
  
think about it and take it back, he had grabbed Misao,  
  
spun her around, and pinned her against the wall he  
  
had been leaning against.  
  
Misao's POV  
  
'OH...MY...GOD.' She looked up into his eyes and  
  
could feel the determination radiating out of them.  
  
His body was smashed up against her and Misao wasn't  
  
sure if she should be excited or terrifed. She took  
  
in a shallow breath and Aoshi leaned closer to her  
  
face.  
  
"So you just tell EVERYONE about what you did at  
  
the concert?"  
  
"Yeah, well, since you don't recognize me at  
  
all!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean for it to come out like that,  
  
I wasn't sure exactly what to say and---"  
  
"Ya know, I don't care! Wait, YOU WERE  
  
LISTENING???" Misao's eyes narrowed and Aoshi brought  
  
his face even CLOSER to hers. Their breath seemed to  
  
battle between what small space there was between  
  
their faces and Misao had nowhere else to look but  
  
into his beautiful eyes. If she wasn't pinned against  
  
the wall, she was sure she'd fall over.  
  
"Misao..." With that ONE word, all of Misao's  
  
anger disappeared. That had to be the first time she  
  
had heard her name being whispered from HIS mouth. to  
  
Misao, it sounded so rich and beautiful. It wasn't  
  
even much of a whisper, more like a moan that was  
  
sweet and low. With that, Aoshi took a step closer,  
  
their bodies brushing against one another, and Misao  
  
gasped.  
  
"A-Aosshhhh---" Her words were cut off as he  
  
pressed his lips against hers (Much harder than  
  
before) and Misao's body turned into jelly once  
  
again...  
  
Ha! Sorry guys, I'm just trying to keep this story  
  
going! Feedback=GOOD THING!!!  
  
Leah~ 


	5. Ch 5

I don't own RK...yada yada yada  
  
Sorry. Writing that gets kinda tiring...  
  
Fell in Love w/ Aoshi @ the Rock Show: Part 5  
  
For some strange reason, Misao felt as though  
  
this was the most difficult decision she'd ever make  
  
and felt slightly disappointed that she gave in to her  
  
common sense. She pushed him away...  
  
Aoshi blinked in surprise. The lack of Misao on  
  
his lips was enough to drive him crazy. It felt as  
  
though EVERY time he touched her, he became more  
  
complete, he felt much happier than he was without  
  
her. He felt...more sane. Feeling her gentle hands  
  
pushing him back seemed to be more than he could  
  
stand.  
  
Okon's POV  
  
It was hard to believe what a change of pace her  
  
life was shifting to. One minute, Okon was in a HUGE  
  
mansion, doing nothing but sitting on her butt all day  
  
as everyone ELSE offered to work for her, and  
  
NOW...she was actually working for HERSELF! Okon  
  
shook her head as she tied her apron behind her back.  
  
The hardest thing to believe was the fact that she  
  
ENJOYED working for herself.  
  
"Oh girls, you don't have to start working RIGHT  
  
away! But since you volunteered and all..." Jiya  
  
wheeled in TWO carts full of dishes that needed to be  
  
washed and Okon and Omasu nearly fell to the floor.  
  
"Uh...Thanks Okina?" Omasu said hesitantly as  
  
the old man skipped away to wait on customers.   
  
"Omasu, this may take us a while..." Her sister  
  
nodded and squinted to see just where the giant  
  
mountain of dishes ENDED. "I think I'll go find  
  
Misao..." Okon backed away slowly and avoided making  
  
"eye contact" with the large stacks of dishes and  
  
slowly made her way up the stairs as Omasu started  
  
their first task.  
  
Halfway up the stairs, Okon felt the tension in  
  
the air. Something was wrong, well, not necessarily  
  
wrong, but SOMETHING weird was going on upstairs. She  
  
quickened her pace and came to her room. She peered  
  
in and found the room empty. THAT was when she  
  
remembered that Misao was going to go to HER room to  
  
put something away. Quietly, she tip-toed to the end  
  
of the hall and turned the corner.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw Aoshi and Misao  
  
standing across from each other, and BOTH of them were  
  
out of breath and struggling for air.  
  
"What's going on?" The two jumped back and  
  
exchanged worried glances. "Aoshi? Did you do  
  
something to Misao???" Okon glared at her brother and  
  
Misao let out an EXTREMELY pathetic fake laugh.  
  
"Ha! Nonononononono! Um...Uh...Aoshi just came  
  
upstairs and startled me! Yeah! I was just walkin'  
  
by and them BAM! He ran into me...I didn't even see  
  
it coming! Ha ha ha!" Misao elbowed Aoshi and he let  
  
out a fake chuckle too.  
  
Although Okon MISSED the elbow to his side, she  
  
knew that SOMETHING fishy was going on. Never had her  
  
brother "chuckled", I mean...HE DOESN'T EVEN SMILE!  
  
She laughed a bit too, but gave them both a suspicious  
  
glare which made Misao want to shiver.  
  
"Well, Aoshi DOES have a tendency to POP out of  
  
nowhere. Are you tw---" A shrill scream came from a  
  
woman downstairs and Misao thanked the GODS for the  
  
interruption during Okon's line of questioning.  
  
"Jiiiiyaaaa......." Misao started to walk  
  
towards the staircase. Realization set in and Okon's  
  
eyes widened as she raced downstairs to see if her  
  
sister had "accidentally" killed the old man for any  
  
sort of perverted action he had displayed. Before  
  
Misao could get away from Aoshi, he had grabbed her  
  
hand and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Aoshi." It was almost a plea. "Later.....we'll  
  
talk later, ne?" He nodded and Misao walked calmly  
  
down the stairs.  
  
Misao's POV:  
  
'WHAT AM I DOING???' Misao's heart was racing  
  
and every muscle in her body was ready to sprint down  
  
the stairway and out of Kyoto altogether. As she  
  
reached the bottom of the stairs, Jiya raced past her  
  
and waved a "victory" sign as Okon followed close  
  
behind him with a rolling pin in hand.   
  
Although Jiya was running for his life, Misao  
  
couldn't help but feel better. For some reason,  
  
seeing the two trying to kill each other was soothing,  
  
as if that was how it was always meant to be. She  
  
grabbed an apron and started in on the dishes with  
  
Omasu.  
  
"What did Jiya do THIS time?" Omasu laughed and  
  
flicked the water off of her hands and into Misao's  
  
face.   
  
"Oh, it wasn't ME. There was some lady outside  
  
asking for Soup and the old man thought she needed  
  
assistance with her kimono. I'm not sure how he came  
  
up with THAT one, but Okon's taking care of it!"  
  
Misao started to laugh and Kuro and Shiro came in  
  
through the back entrance.  
  
"Hey, what are you two idiots doing? Sneaking in  
  
through the BACK so that Jiya won't...won't..."  
  
Misao's voice trailed away as she saw the third figure  
  
enter the door.  
  
"Makimachi-san." Saitoh nodded to her and Misao  
  
wiped her soapy hands on her apron to dry them.  
  
"Ko-Konichiwa." Misao had made it a POINT to  
  
stay away from Hajime Saitoh...AT ALL COSTS. Yet,  
  
here he was, in her kitchen. His hands were in his  
  
pockets and he looked down at her with his usual  
  
"death glare"...as usual.  
  
"Misao-san, you should....introduce us to  
  
your...friend." Okon and Omasu stood behind Misao and  
  
vainly tried to alter their appearances. Misao rolled  
  
her eyes and finally came to her senses.  
  
"No. You don't need to know THIS jackass!"  
  
Saitoh's POV:  
  
He had to admit, it was a relief to hear her  
  
refer to him as a jackass. He let out the breath he  
  
had been holding and felt almost as though it were  
  
like old times.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, it seems as though the Weasel  
  
has forgotten her manners, I'm Hajime Saitoh." The  
  
two girls started to blush and Misao's face reddened  
  
in anger.  
  
"HAJIME YOU ASS!" Misao kicked him in the shin  
  
and Saitoh grinned as though he were fine even though  
  
it really did hurt.   
  
Aoshi walked in and watched as the two got into  
  
an arguement and Misao started to get flustered. When  
  
Saitoh finally realized there was another male in the  
  
room, he stopped blocking Misao's punches and was  
  
caught off guard when Misao punched him (as hard as  
  
humanly possible) in the chin. He fell back a couple  
  
of steps and cupped his hand over his face.   
  
"OH MY GOD! SAITOH, I SWEAR, I THOUGHT YOU'D  
  
BLOCK THAT ONE! ARE YOU OKAY???" Aoshi flinched at  
  
how much concern she was showing this man. She raced  
  
over to him and examined his face a little TOO closely  
  
for Aoshi's comfort.  
  
"Weasel..." Misao blinked a couple of times as  
  
she waited for him to continue. "Who's he? ALREADY  
  
got a new man?????" Misao spun around and bit her lip  
  
when she saw Aoshi leaning against the kitchen  
  
entrance. She couldn't help but blush.  
  
"No. He's...a new worker."  
  
Aoshi's POV:  
  
Never had Aoshi felt so used. 'Is that ALL she  
  
sees me as???' He struggled to keep his composure and  
  
nodded in confirmation. "Saitoh" as she referred to  
  
him, glared but was distracted by the ice-pack Misao  
  
placed on his face. It was obvious that the man  
  
didn't believe what Misao had said, and every part of  
  
Aoshi wanted to deny it too. Silence flooded the room  
  
and everyone exchanged silent/awkward glances.  
  
Jiya then waltzed into the kitchen and started  
  
singing to himself. No one said a word and Jiya  
  
turned on the stove and started to chop vegetables as  
  
though NO ONE was in the room. Kuro coughed and Jiya  
  
spun around to see the other 7 people in the room with  
  
him.  
  
"Jiya, you senile old bag!" Everyone laughed,  
  
except for Aoshi and Saitoh.  
  
"Oh, Saitoh! Wow, it's been a long time since  
  
you've been around here!!! Are you going to be  
  
staying for dinner?" He nodded and rubbed his jaw and  
  
Misao looked back and forth between Aoshi and Saitoh.  
  
Okon and Omasu offered to help with dinner, and when  
  
Aoshi looked at where Misao was last standing, he  
  
gasped. She was gone. What's worse......so was  
  
Saitoh.  
  
Saitoh's POV:  
  
As soon as he had declared he'd be staying over  
  
for dinner, Misao took off. An evil grin spread  
  
across his face as he decided to chase after her. He  
  
knew where she'd be going, and she knew that he'd  
  
follow here there too. As soon as he reached the  
  
training hall behind the restaurant, Saitoh reached  
  
out a hand to slide open the shoji door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Saitoh felt the urge to jump  
  
back. Misao was inside, and yet, she knew he was only  
  
a few feet away. He had to admit, her skills became  
  
greater every day.  
  
"Don't I always end up following you here once  
  
you start crying like a baby?" He slid open the door  
  
and waited for his eyes to adjust from walking into  
  
the dimly lit hall.  
  
"No. Why are you at the Aoiya? I KNOW you  
  
didn't come here for Kuro or Shiro!" He nodded and  
  
looked down. There was no fooling THIS Makimachi. He  
  
closed the door behind him and moved closer to the  
  
center of the room where Misao was kneeling.  
  
"HEY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Saitoh smirked  
  
and dared to take a single step towards her.  
  
Naturally, Misao bombarded him with a dozen  
  
kunai...and NATURALLY...Saitoh evaded them and STILL  
  
managed to catch one of them in mid-air.  
  
"So Hostile Makimachi...what gives?" Misao  
  
grunted in frustration and armed herself once more.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME???" Saitoh lit up a  
  
cigarette knowing that they would be the only two in  
  
the room.   
  
"Maybe you should give the 'relationship' thing  
  
one more chance." Saitoh was tempted to laugh once he  
  
saw Misao's disgusted face.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?????" Saitoh blinked, signifying  
  
that he was VERY MUCH SO serious. Misao grunted once  
  
more. "No."  
  
"Makimachi, why do you do this to yourself? Why  
  
are you doing this to Me---"  
  
"SHUT UP! EW! NO! IT DIDN'T WORK BEFORE, AND  
  
IT SURE AS HELL WON'T WORK NOW!" Misao jumped up from  
  
her squatting position and stomped past Saitoh to the  
  
Shoji door. As she thrust the door back, Misao gasped  
  
when she found Aoshi standing outside, a cold glare in  
  
his eyes, and an _expression that read cleanly..."I  
  
HEARD IT ALL."  
  
Aoshi's POV:  
  
'damnit'.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Well. This whole chapter came ROLLING out of my  
  
head, so I'm sure it makes little...or NO sense what  
  
so ever! sorry. N e hoo...be prepared for MORE  
  
twisted plot turns and such... FEEDBACK PLEASE!   
  
OH YEAH! IF I KISSED YOU AT THE RIALTO...TELL ME YOUR  
  
NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leah~ 


	6. Ch 6

Fell In Love w/ Aoshi at the Rock Show  
Chapter 6  
  
I don't own RK...yada yada yada  
  
SAITOH'S POV  
  
The conversation wasn't going as he had planned. Frustrated, he blew out a slow puff of smoke as Misao flung the door open in an attempt to run away from him...once again. Instinctively, his eyes narrowed onto the man standing outside. From the looks of it, he had been listening in on their conversation. Both Makimachi and the new worker stared at each other before Misao caught herself and stormed past him. No doubt about it, the man would only make things difficult for his mission. As soon as the two were alone, Saitoh dropped his cigarette and smothered it under his boot.  
  
"Ahh, so the mysterious new worker has come to steal the weasel's heart?" Saitoh smirked evilly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Why don't you leave? It's obvious Misao isn't interested in you anymore." Saitoh was shocked. His eyes widened slightly; 'So THAT'S why he's so pissed off! He thinks ME and MAKIMACHI have something going on!' Saitoh was instantly caught up with hopes of having a little fun with the situation.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we leave that up to HER?" Saitoh walked out of the room and as soon as he passed Aoshi, he looked back at him over his shoulder. "See you at dinner Shinomori."  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
It was dinner time, and Okon and Omasu had already set the table. To tell the truth, Misao wasn't all that interested in eating. Everyone found a seat at the table, and for some strange reason, Saitoh had basically FORCED Jiya to move so that he could sit by Misao. Misao shrugged and took a sip from her glass of water.  
  
"Has anyone seen Aoshi anywhere?" Misao looked back at Okon and they sort of stared at each other with an awkward look of confusion. His seat was empty. Misao sighed and knew that this was somehow her fault. Saitoh looked a little upset about Aoshi's absence too, but Misao just assumed it was his stupidity at work.  
  
"Well, you all enjoy this meal. I can find Aoshi." Misao stared up at the now standing Saitoh and shook her head slightly. "I'll bring him back Makimachi, NO WORRIES!" Before Misao could stop him, he had already slammed the shoji door closed behind him.  
  
"You heard him Misao. Come on, you really SHOULD try Omasu's soup! It's really good stuff!!!" Misao looked at Shiro and shook her head 'no' politely.  
  
"I will in a minute. I don't think Saitoh knows where Aoshi is exactly." Misao knew that that was a lie. If anyone could track better than her, it had to be that chump Saitoh. "I'll be back!" In a flash, she too was gone.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
He was sitting calmly in the middle of the temple when he literally "felt" that wolf standing outside. His emotions were already running a muck through his life and Aoshi was struggling trying to keep them under control  
  
"Is there something you want, or are you just gonna stand there all night?"  
  
"I guess you do have a point Shinomori." Saitoh slid open the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. "So...how are things?"  
  
Aoshi grunted in frustration. He knew that this punk was having too much fun with him. Saitoh was standing behind him, so Aoshi calmly stared back at him over his shoulder but gave him a warning glare none the less.  
  
"Why the hostility Shinomori? Could it be because 'I' had what you've always wanted? Believe me, she's not worth all of this...fuss..anyway."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me anything Saitoh." Aoshi closed his eyes in fury and looked forward to straighten out his neck.  
  
"It's such a shame to see such a talented fighter, such as yourself, out here losing your sanity over a weasel like her, I mean, come on Shinomori! What's gotte---?"  
  
"I do not need you to tell me what or how I should be feeling right now. Nothing has happened between us, nor will there ever. My only concern is to make sure my new coworker doesn't have to put up with you hassling her. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Saitoh's eyes widened for a second then narrowed. He knew that Shinomori was lying, but it would be pointless to make him say otherwise. Suddenly, this was a lot less fun than Saitoh had imagined it'd be. He closed his eyes and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Shinomori, you're making a mistake." Saitoh slid the door open and saw Misao standing just outside the door. Startled, he took a step backwards.  
  
"I---uh, I think I'll be leaving now." Misao said hesitantly as she spun around as quickly as possible. Aoshi's eyes snapped open from hearing her voice. He stood up instantly, but it was too late, Misao had already taken off into the forest.  
  
"What's with you people always standing outside of doors?" Saitoh knew that it was a lame attempt at trying to lighten the mood. Aoshi pushed him to the side and disappeared into the forest after Misao. Saitoh took out a cigarette and lit it between his lips. "So much drama over nothing..."  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Makimachi. Get it together here! You're losing your composure over a guy, you HARDLY know!' Misao leapt from tree branch to tree branch trying to get as far away from civilization as possible. Up ahead, she could see the clearing leading to her favorite spot. She sighed and slowed her pace enough to breathe normally.  
  
"DAMNIT!" she screamed out loud. Misao jumped down from her high branch and landed gracefully on one knee. She grunted in frustration as she stomped towards the edge of the cliff and peered over. A smile came over her face, but it was quickly washed away once a vision of Aoshi flashed into her mind. "STOP IT MAKIMACHI! JUST STOP! What did you expect? HUH? Did you think he'd fall IN LOVE WITH YOU, just because you kissed his stupid ass at some concert? No." She started to pace back and forth, stomping angrily as she walked. "You're such an idiot! IDIOT! You try SO hard for some guy that has NO intention of liking you! You let that psycho Saitoh get under your skin, and worst of all, you let everything turn to shit over ONE guy...ONE guy, ONE GUY, THAT---THAT...hates you." Misao stopped walking altogether and dropped her head. "He hates you." She whispered.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
He had no idea why he was tracking her down in the woods. The last thing he wanted was to even look at her, but he needed to. He needed to see her. He needed to know that she was safe from anything and everything in the world. He needed her. It was amazing how he could follow her moving as fast as he was, but then he stopped and jumped into a tree above him. Misao looked pissed, and she was walking back and forth towards the edge of a cliff. Had he not found this hiding space, he was sure she'd kill him on the spot.  
  
"STOP IT MAKIMACHI! JUST STOP!" Aoshi simply watched as Misao started to scream at herself. "What did you expect? HUH? Did you think he'd fall IN LOVE WITH YOU, just because you kissed his stupid ass at some concert? No." Misao's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears that reeked havoc over Aoshi's heart. "You're such an idiot! IDIOT! You try SO hard for some guy that has NO intention of liking you! You let that psycho Saitoh get under your skin, and worst of all, you let everything turn to shit over ONE guy...ONE guy, ONE GUY, THAT---THAT...hates you. He hates you."  
  
Aoshi nearly fell out of his tree. He didn't hate her. That was the LAST thing he felt for her, but she would never know that. He said everything wrong. Who was he trying to prove himself to? He could care less what that jerk Saitoh thought, so who was he trying to impress? Who was he trying to fool?  
  
There was only one thing to do, watch her. Misao had stopped moving altogether and it looked as though she was crying, but Aoshi couldn't see her face over her hair. He bent his head down a bit further so he could see more of her through the tree, and he watched as Misao slowly turned and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Slowly, her arms lifted her blue shirt up and over her head.  
  
'WHAT???' Aoshi thought as he tried to lean over ever so slightly, trying to see more of what she was doing. Misao bent down, pulled her pants to the floor, and stepped out of them, tossing them behind her casually with her left foot. Aoshi had lost his breath as he stared at the back of her. Her perfectly toned back was covered only by the back of her simple lavender bra and a swinging blue-black braid. He followed every curve of her body down to the lavender panties, barely covering her greatest asset. Aoshi instinctively dropped down out of the tree and started to walk towards her as she stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. Misao straightened out her back, held her arms out to the sides and started to lean forward. 'OH MY GOD!' Aoshi thought as he started running towards her, 'SHE'S GONNA JUMP!'  
  
"MISAO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aoshi leapt off of the cliff as well, reaching out for Misao before he felt his body slam against...water???  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
Never had Misao been so terrified in her life. Her body surfaced to the top of the water and she gasped for air. 'WHAT WAS THAT?' she thought as she bobbed up and down in search of WHATEVER it was that grabbed her arm during the jump. Suddenly, another body arose from the water, coughing and flailing its arms about. Misao screamed and started swimming towards land.  
  
"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SEA MONSTER!!!!!!" Misao made sure she was far enough away before looking back at the creature, startled; she stopped paddling and stared in shock. "AOSHI?!?"  
  
He had never looked so hot. Misao's mouth gaped open as her eyes traveled along his body, from his black hair dripping over his face and even down his neck. He jumped up as high as he could out of the water, hoping to take in enough oxygen. His dark purple shirt was now black and sticking to his wet body, accentuating every muscle in his chest and stomach. His body fell back, even deeper into the water and Misao started to swim towards him frantically.  
  
"AOSHI! PLEASE DON'T DROWN!" Misao swam to where she last saw his body surface and started to spin around in the water, pumping her arms in order to stay afloat. "AOSHI!" She was becoming worried when she felt someone grabbing her below the water. "AH!!!"  
  
Aoshi's head popped out of the water, and his bangs completely covered his eyes. He grabbed onto Misao's body as he spit water out of his mouth and struggled to catch his breath. Misao stared with her mouth open, trying to grab Aoshi's shoulders to calm him, but it was useless. His hands were desperately gripping her everywhere, from her hair, then her shoulders, then her arms, even her face, it wasn't until one of Aoshi's probing hands gripped her breast before he stopped moving completely.  
  
"AOSHI??? Are you alright? ARE YOU OKAY?" Misao ran her hand over his face and brushed his hair back out of his face so he could look her in the eyes. As soon as he realized what he was grasping onto, Aoshi quickly slid his hand up her chest and onto her shoulder as he caught his breath.  
  
"MISAO! WHAT gasp THE FUCK gasp WERE YOU THINKING???" Misao's eyes widened as she cocked her head a bit in confusion.  
  
"ME??? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING! I just jumped in for a swim, and I hear my name, and someone grabbing me before I hit the water! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"  
  
"WELL GOOD! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU JUMPING OFF A CLIFF? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!!!" Misao grabbed onto him and blinked.  
  
"Aoshi, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd want to kill myself over you." Misao thought about this for a second and her eyes widened. 'But you didn't know there was a lake here. You would have killed yourself for me...' Misao looked back up at Aoshi who was still trying to grasp the concept that he was alive. Slowly, she slid her hands along the sides of his shoulders up along his neck until they were placed on the sides of his cheeks. Aoshi's eyes widened as Misao's face came ever so closely before she tenderly brushed her lips against his.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
I know it's been a LONG while since I've updated this bad-boy... At first, I lost the direction where I wanted to take the story, but after reading some great Aoshi/Misao fics, I found my way again! Tell me if I'm TOTALLY Fing this story up... 


	7. Ch 7

Fell in Love w/ Aoshi the Rock Show  
Ch.7  
  
I don't own RK, No lawsuits guys................  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
He kept his feet moving back and forth in order to stay afloat, but the sheer pleasure of having Misao gripping his face and kissing him softly with many small, sweet kisses was enough to drive him crazy. Slowly, he brought his arms out of submission and drug his fingertips along Misao's body from her hip to her back, just below her bra. With both of his arms wrapped around her body, Misao's left hand dropped down to press against Aoshi's chest as her right slid to the back of his head and pulled him hungrily closer to her, BEGGING him to kiss her back.  
  
Aoshi let out a soft moan as he started to kiss her in return, almost angrily for all of the frustration this girl had caused him. Misao pulled her body closer to his as Aoshi tightened his grip on her body, both of them plastering passion filled, yet sloppy kisses onto each other, completely forgetting everything. They forgot what they were fighting about. They forgot about how they met. They forgot about meeting all over again. Nothing truly needed to be remembered, the only important thing was the moment they were making NOW. Everything just felt so right whenever this happened.  
  
"Misao..." Aoshi sighed, but dipped back towards her lips not being able to stand pulling away from them for more than a second. Unconsciously, Misao's legs lifted to wrap around his waist when her body jerked and she mentally stopped herself. Shocked at the realization of what her body was "oh" so willing to do, Misao pulled away from her heated kiss and swam back a foot or so.  
  
"Misao? What's the matter?" Aoshi swam forward to close the gap she had created; worried that something was wrong with her. She blushed and drifted back a bit more. Aoshi cocked his head a bit out of confusion as Misao's eyes widened and started to blink rapidly, as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"EEP!" Her arms circled around her upper body and tried to cover as much as they could, but Aoshi's eyes followed her sudden movements and couldn't tear them away from the uncovered nipple appearing through her water soaked bra. Misao had thought she had covered herself thoroughly before catching Aoshi staring down at the right side of her chest. Instinctively, her arm sprung forward punching Aoshi on the side of his cheek.  
  
"HEY!" Aoshi drifted backwards in the water as his hand came up to cover the throbbing side of his face. For a girl, she hit pretty damn hard! Misao's eyes widened and while keeping one arm over her chest she swam as close as humanly possible to his body and placed her other hand over the one already cupping his face.  
  
"AOSHI! OH! I'M SORRY! REALLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME AND---"  
  
"You have to be the weirdest girl I know." Aoshi started to wade towards the shore as Misao sat there contemplating whether or not he really deserved that punch. As soon as she caught herself, Aoshi was already walking around on land.  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEIRD?" He didn't answer her. He just kept walking ahead of her up along a steep trail. Every time Misao would skip to catch up to him, he'd walk faster to stay ahead of her. "Hey? Where are we going?" Misao shivered as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her chest. Still he didn't answer her. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
"Misao." He spun around to face her and Misao stopped walking. "I don't know where 'you're' going, but I'M going to get your clothes you left at the top of the cliff. I honestly don't know why you're following me. Both of us are gonna catch pneumonia. And I'm sorry I need to say this, but I'd prefer it if you wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night."  
  
Her face fell slightly and Aoshi took this moment to turn around and continue up the path to the cliff. Moments later, he felt a flare in her ki and was tempted to turn to face her, but decided against it. She was mad. 'WEIRD? FINE! Like I WANTED to talk to you ANYWAY!' Strangely, she found herself following him up the path. After a few moments of hesitation, he grabbed the bottom of his soaked shirt and started to pull it upwards and over his head.  
  
Misao watched it all almost in slow motion as he started to pull his dark shirt up and over his head. She watched it rise up along his back ever so slightly, just enough to show her his black belt holding up his soaking jeans, and his reddish colored boxers barely peering over them. Since the shirt was so wet, it clung to him and he had to twist his body and rotate his arms in the opposite direction to get it off. Misao's mouth gaped slightly open at the sight of each of the muscles in his back flexing one by one just to remove one simple article of clothing. As time resumed it's much quicker (and less sexual) pace, Misao shook her head to get a hold of herself and watched Aoshi simply toss the soaking garment to the ground as he proceeded along the trail.  
  
"Hey!" Misao bent forward and picked it up. It was a lot heavier because of the water, but that was no reason to simply throw out a perfectly decent shirt! As if Aoshi knew what she was thinking he answered her out loud.  
  
"It's not the only one I own Misao." Misao rolled her eyes and continued to walk behind him, enjoying the view of his naked back and unfortunately clothed backside.  
  
There was no conversation for at least seven minutes of trekking through the woods. Misao couldn't stand it. Little things seemed to draw her attention; the soft "squishing" noises his wet sneakers made with each step, the crickets and other various bugs along the trail, the moon that was beginning to rise higher and higher above their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to worry about me." Misao brushed some of the dirt off of the wet shirt in her hands and waited for him to say something, even though she secretly knew he wouldn't say anything. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly, not for any apparent reason, or anyone else, just to smile. Aoshi somehow sensed this and peered over his own shoulder back at her, only to find her looking up at the stars. He tripped ungracefully over a stone in the path and Misao focused on him as he snapped his head back to the path, hoping she hadn't caught him. She did.  
  
SAITOH'S POV  
  
"What's this? Weasel basically naked with a huge smile on her face? Is there something I should know about?" Misao jumped and used Aoshi's shirt to cover up most of her body as Aoshi instinctively stepped in between Saitoh and his view of Misao.  
  
"Hajime you bastard! What are you DOING here?!?" Misao had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Being this unclothed was bad enough around Aoshi, dressed like this in front of someone like Saitoh made her sick.  
  
"Well, after you two disappeared into the sunset, I figured I should try some of that food your sister made Shinomori. After you two didn't come back, I thought SOMEONE should look. All I found were these clothes." Misao's face turned a deep shade of red as she held her breath. "I had two conclusions. One, you were vaporized and these should be returned to Okina, or TWO, Shinomori took advantage of SOMETHING..."  
  
"HAJIME! GIVE THOSE TO ME!" Infuriated, Misao stepped around Aoshi and grabbed the clothes and sandals out of Saitoh's hands. She had never felt so embarrassed until she realized there was nothing covering the back of her body...which was now completely visible to Aoshi. Trying to keep her cool, Misao started walking backwards, carefully maneuvering around him and off into the wilderness to dress without revealing anything to Saitoh. As soon as Saitoh was sure Misao wouldn't hear anything, he decided to clear some things up.  
  
"Shinomori, you and Misao---"  
  
"We've done nothing to jeopardize your relationship. See that she gets home safe." He started to walk briskly past Saitoh.  
  
"There really is nothing." Aoshi stopped. "Truthfully, Misao just tried to help me out in getting someone else to notice me." Aoshi closed his eyes deciding whether or not he wanted to know the details.  
  
"Don't. You were right. She isn't worth it." Keeping his eyes closed he started to walk down the path that led back to the Aoiya.  
  
"Aoshi. If you really believe that, you're a fool. You would be so lucky to---"  
  
"See that she gets home safe."  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
"SAITOH WH---" Misao stumbled out of the bushes but stopped as she saw Saitoh staring down the path that leads to the Aoiya and Aoshi nowhere in sight. Her face fell slightly as she stopped walking to stand beside him. "Thank you for bringing my clothes." She smiled weakly even thought she was in complete despair. Of course Saitoh would notice...  
  
"Weasel, hey, forget about him." He lit up a cigarette as he motioned for her to walk along with him. Blowing the smoke out slowly, he continued. "Spoiled rich kid wouldn't know how to treat you anyway." He paused. "I'm sorry that I ruined that for you" he said softly.  
  
"Ha, Saitoh, no. I don't know what I was thinking anyway. This would have happened without you here. I've been so crazy lately, all jumpy and on edge since he got here. He was right."  
  
"About what?" Misao stopped for a second in thought. She really hadn't expected someone like Saitoh to really care.  
  
"Eh, he just called me a weirdo or something. Nothing really, it's just...it's not like me to be this emotional."  
  
"Weasel, don't lie. You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman." She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Speaking of abusive relationships, was his bruise because of you?"  
  
"I LEFT A BRUISE! ON HIS FACE???" Saitoh let out an evil laugh as they rounded a corner bringing them in view of the Aoiya.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
Aoshi rolled over on his futon and became angry after finding his eyes open yet again. He had tried over and over to keep them shut to simply drift to sleep, but one certain girl was preventing all of that from happening.  
  
He had been peeking out his window waiting for Saitoh to walk her home and found himself scowling at the way Misao would laugh at whatever lame joke Saitoh had just said, secretly hoping it wasn't about him. He observed Misao more closely and saw a twinge of sadness in her eyes, but he figured it was only his imagination because she was smiling. 'A weak smile' he thought hopefully.  
  
That had been an hour ago. He had been tossing and turning imagining Misao in the bathhouse. Though they weren't the most decent thoughts, he could only imagine her pissed off because of him. Maybe he WAS completely wrong about her relationship with Saitoh. 'Who would want to spend unnecessary time alone with that freak?' The way he said goodbye to her at the gate barely seemed "friendly", much less intimate. Again he rolled over in search of the imaginary comfortable position that would help him forget all about her. Things would be so much easier to forget if they didn't have to live under the same roof.  
  
'That's it. Tomorrow, I'll just avoid her. She means trouble.'  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
Misao had never been more pissed off. She had been sitting in the bath for quite a while fuming over everything Aoshi had done. She ran her fingers through her soaked hair and tried to remove most of the tangles, but found herself just ripping through them in anger.  
  
'Who does he think he is? Walking all over my emotions, treating me like a little kid, a STUPID little kid? Well, it was pretty stupid to just leave my clothes. It was pretty stupid to jump into the water in my underwear too. Okay, so, he may have a point, but NONE THE LESS!' She slid her face partially below the water and blew angry bubbles from her mouth and nose.  
  
As she surfaced her mind flashed back to the sight of Aoshi peeling off his shirt. She turned her head to the bar beside the tub to find the purple garment hanging neatly, almost completely dry now. Wiggling her toes in momentary delight, she stopped herself and forced a frown.  
  
'No. He said I'm WEIRD, and, well ok. I might have been acting weird, but so was he! He jumped off a cliff for no good reason! I had a reason at least!' Misao lifted herself from the cooling water in the tub and grabbed a towel. Just as she was about to leave she saw his shirt hanging there expectantly. She figured he'd just pick it up in the morning, flipped off the switch, and walked out of the bath. Quickly, she ran back, grabbed the shirt, and ran out to tell her best friend all about her adventures over the phone. Who cares if it was midnight?  
  
'I better avoid him tomorrow. He means trouble.'  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"JIYAAAAAAAAA!" Misao leapt over the railing on the stairs, landing gracefully on the first floor. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???" Misao had a total of 10 minutes to get to school; even the shortcut in the alley wouldn't help by the time she found her shoes.  
  
"Well Misao-chan! Everyone has already left for school. You better hurry." Misao scowled at the sarcasm in his voice and grabbed her black sandals he was holding in his hands. She flashed him the most "non- sweet" smile and slipped them on one at a time while racing for her backpack that lay beside the doorway. 'Why did I have to talk so long to Kaoru over the phone last night?'  
  
"Thanks Jiyaaa! I'll be home a little later today, I'll probably have---"  
  
"Detention for being late, I know." He waved, but Misao was already racing past the gate. He smiled as he grabbed a nearby broom and started about his usual duties around the Aoiya.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
Aoshi had just slammed his car door shut and started up his car when he saw Misao run past the gate trying to use her backpack to shield her from the increasingly heavy rain. He fought with himself whether or not he should help her, he DID vow to ignore her today, but she looked so beautiful with her light-blue Care Bears T-shirt and black Capri pants. She leapt over a huge puddle but nearly fell over in her semi-heeled sandals. As she regained her footing, Aoshi honked.  
  
Misao's head snapped up, praying there wasn't a car racing towards her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Aoshi in the drivers seat but shook her head and pointed towards the alley. As she took a step towards it thunder crashed loudly and Misao jumped up in surprise and fear. She smiled back at Aoshi and waved pathetically for him to leave even though she was soaking. Aoshi honked again, and this time Misao gave in and jogged over to his Mustang and jumped into the passenger's seat.  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
Things couldn't get worse. How could she have forgotten her umbrella? She wiped her soaking wisps of hair and bangs back and caught her breath. She looked up at Aoshi, but he was focusing on the road.  
  
"Thanks for the ride. I could have ran ya know---"  
  
"It's better that you avoid detention." Misao nodded and bowed her head. She looked like a mess and her clothes were soaking. She started humming to fill the silence in the car and Aoshi flipped on the radio to tune her out. Misao's eyes narrowed before reaching out to change it to an Oldies station.  
  
Aoshi silently observed her. He didn't LOOK angry, but he was no longer focusing on the road. Misao could see him out of the corner of her eye and chose to avoid making eye contact, after all, the plan was to avoid him, remember?  
  
"I wouldn't imagine you listening to oldies in your spare time." Misao looked at him as if questioning whether he wanted a conversation or if he was just stating an opinion.  
  
"It's your car; you can listen to whatever you want." Misao's hand reached out to change it back to the station he had it on, but his hand quickly snapped out to stop hers.  
  
"I like this song." Neither of the two said a word but listened to "Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby", by Barry White until he parked at the school parking lot.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
The two ran into the main hall to get out of the rain and Misao motioned for him to follow her. She looked incredible. Misao shouted greetings to people here and there lingering around their lockers and chatting amongst themselves. Aoshi observed everyone with a straight face and noticed more and more people smiling after seeing Misao's "chipper" self. He especially noticed the smiling MALE faces.  
  
"Aoshi! There! Okon and Omasu are talking to a couple of friends of mine!" Aoshi stared at the people Misao was pointing at and started to follow her to his sisters. He shuddered when he noticed 'Misao's Friends' weren't girls, but relaxed a bit from their familiar faces.  
  
"MISAO-SAN! We tried to get you up this morning, but you became violent and we gave up! These guys said they're friends of yours!" Both Okon and Omasu waved at Aoshi to acknowledge his existence but paid more attention to Misao as she punched the rooster-headed one in the arm.  
  
"Hey! You have no idea how hard you hit weasel!" Everyone laughed and waited for Misao to say something.  
  
"OH! Hey guys, this is Shinomori Aoshi. Aoshi, meet Soujiro and this retard we call Sanosuke." Soujiro smiled and Sano punched the top of Misao's head playfully. Two girls came out of nowhere and the one with long straight hair leapt onto Sano's back.  
  
"Oi Fox! I see you want a rematch!" Sano gave a short sinister laugh before maneuvering the woman around in his arms until she was in front of him still trying to tickle him. Aoshi turned his attention to the other female whose mouth was hanging down to the floor.  
  
It was the same girl from the concert. Aoshi smirked as he remembered she had called him 'hot'. Misao elbowed her friend in the ribs slightly and harder once more to jolt her friend back to reality.  
  
"This is Kamiya Kaoru, my best friend." She paused to gauge Aoshi's reaction, but he remained stoic as ever. "And this is Megumi. Guys, this is Aoshi and his sisters Okon and Omasu." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the bell rang and everyone started to scatter around the halls moving towards their room.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
Misao shouted short goodbyes and walked off towards a nearby room completely forgetting about him. He shook his head for even "assuming" she'd care that he was lost here. He pulled a blue schedule out of his pocket and a blonde haired girl hooked elbows with him and grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
"What a coincidence! We have the same homeroom! Civics!" Aoshi allowed himself to be dragged into the room but secretly wished Misao would be there. Little did he know, Misao had been watching from the doorway of her own classroom. The tardy bell rang and Misao cursed knowing she'd have detention anyway.  
  
He took a seat at the back of the room and glanced around. This obviously was a Senior class. The only person he recognized was Saitoh, but he was sitting with a bunch of stupid looking "bad asses". Though he'd PREFER sitting alone, hoards of hormonal teenage girls fought each other for every seat around him. He sighed and slumped back into his chair.  
  
Taking an unnoticeable glance at Saitoh, he followed the direction the wolf was staring at to find a pretty girl with brown hair in a ponytail. Aoshi looked back and forth between Saitoh and the girl. She was cute, but not his type. Obviously, she was a nerd, but she always held a calm smile and observed everything with her large, dark-brown eyes. 'Maybe he was telling the truth about using Misao for another one's attention.'  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
It was lunchtime and Misao opened her backpack to look for spare change or something at the bottom of her bag to buy some food, because she was STARVING. Her eyes widened as she saw Jiya had packed a HUGE lunch for her. She smiled childishly and made a mental note to thank the old man.  
  
Okon and Omasu had brought Soujiro with them and they joined Misao at her bench. Soon Kaoru and Megumi joined them with a HUGE box of pizza for the group. Misao was glad Jiya packed her something, because she knew she could have finished off the pizza by herself. Kuro, Shiro, and Sano showed up too. There's no way those fools would miss out on free pizza.  
  
The group chatted about the funny things that happened that day and Okon and Omasu's first day. Misao had hoped they'd have a good time instead of stressing out. At least they had each other right? Misao put down her soda and bit her lip as she fell deep in thought. 'Yeah, THEY have each other, but who does Aoshi have? He could join them, but he isn't here. I hope his day went well!' Misao became worried about him and started packing up her things to look for him and stopped when she had remembered the beautiful blonde girl who had "escorted" him to class. She sat down again and everyone else at the table stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
Misao had TRIED to not worry about him, but it was impossible. Thoughts of all the horrible things that could have happened to him on his first day of school were swimming through her head. 'What if he got lost? What if he got thrown out for being rude to a teacher? What if he got involved with a gang, or SAITOH! What if he kissed that blonde girl???' With that Misao jumped up out of her chair once more and searched the surrounding area for him.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" Misao pointed to a figure sitting under a tree. He was so far away, yet she KNEW it was him. "Okon, what's he doing sitting there all alone?" The sisters put down their food and smiled up at her.  
  
"Misao-san, don't worry! He does this all the time; he's really into that whole MEDITATION stuff!" They giggled and started stuffing their faces once more as Misao started running in his direction.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
Aoshi inhaled deeply and tried to focus on every force of nature around him, only to be nearly tackled by another force of nature: Misao.  
  
"Hey Aoshi, I uh---JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO EAT!" He was tempted to smile, but became rigid and shook his head. Misao started to unpack things from her lunch and set them down in the grass between them. "Do you like Doritos?"  
  
'Why is she doing this?' He thought to himself. 'All I want to do is avoid her, and she follows me around like a lost puppy dog.' Aoshi blinked and realized he was lying to himself. He had missed her during the day. Even though women were flocking around him, he felt lonely without this bubbly girl bouncing around him. He nodded to her and she handed him the bag of Doritos.  
  
"So...how was your day? I bet you met tons of new people." He didn't answer her, afraid he'd say something lame and knowing she knew the answers to her own questions. She bit her lip and looked away from him. He leaned his back off of the tree and towards her, trying to find what she was hesitating to ask him.  
  
"Aa..." He paused here and hoped Misao would just come out and ask him. She looked at him with determination and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm probably annoying you. I'm sure...some...one...else will be joining you in a second!" She jumped up and grabbed a few of her things but left most of the food for Aoshi. "Uh, by the way, WhoWasThatGirlWithTheBlondeHairAndBigJugsAndWhatNot?" Misao's face turned beet red and she took a step backwards, slowly backing away from him, HOPING he wouldn't tell her the girl is his new girlfriend.  
  
Aoshi blinked in confusion and slowly replayed what she had asked him in his mind. His eyes widened as he realized that Misao was jealous of one of those girls.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
MISAO'S POV  
  
She had TOTALLY walked into this one. She scratched her head and tried to think of an excuse for asking him such a question.  
  
"Oh, uh---NO REASON! I just, saw, some, blonde girl this morning. You looked like you really enjoyed her company or something and...YA KNOW WHAT? Never mind! Forget I even asked! Hehehe!" Misao's face scrunched up at her own pitiful laugh.  
  
"She just showed me my class. I would have asked you, but you had already left." Misao let out the breath she had been holding. Just as she was about to sit down again, three pretty girls came and sat down around Aoshi.  
  
"OH! Hello Misao-san! I'm sorry, were we disturbing something?" Misao smiled sweetly as she recognized each of them. Etsu, Kohana, and Tokio, Saitoh's love. They were all popular girls because each of them were beautiful cheerleaders that weren't COMPLETE airheads, in fact, they were at the top of their class. Misao felt completely out of her league and she took another step back from Aoshi and his new fan club.  
  
"Of course not. I-I'm gonna go! You guys enjoy your lunch!" Misao let out the breath she had been holding and started to walk quickly back to the people she loved, waiting for her at their bench.  
  
AOSHI'S POV  
  
He sighed as she basically ran back to the table she had come from. Now he was surrounded by a bunch of girls he had no interest in. They started to interrogate him about his other schools and the car they had seen him drive into the parking lot that morning.  
  
After realizing he wasn't going to answer most of their questions, the girls started to talk about Misao. He lifted his head up and the girls sighed after seeing his eyes for the first time. Quickly, he ducked his head to hide behind his bangs once more. Sadly, the girls pinpointed what subject triggered a response from him and continued to talk about Misao.  
  
"Misao-san, she's really great! Everyone likes her!"  
  
"Yeah! She won "class clown" last year in the yearbook, didn't she?"  
  
"She's so popular!" exclaimed the girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Everyone talks to her. I can't name a single PERSON that hates her, I'm kinda jealous." Aoshi turned his head towards this girl and remembered that she was the one Saitoh had been staring at.  
  
"So brave too!" Aoshi blinked a few times and decided it wouldn't hurt to inquire more.  
  
"Brave?" Aoshi asked quietly. Each of the girls' eyes lit up at this, even the calm Tokio smiled in excitement.  
  
"YEAH! Well, "I" heard from Sano that she was at a rock concert a while ago, and she just KISSED some COMPLETE stranger!" said the girl with grey colored hair in high pigtails and green eyes.  
  
"Kaoru-san said he was a HOT stranger too!" The two girls started to giggle with admiration in their eyes while Aoshi was caught up in his new found sense of pride.  
  
"I don't know if she should have." Everyone turned to look at Tokio who was staring at the grass instead of at her friends. "I thought she was involved with Saitoh anyway."  
  
"Just because he walked her to class doesn't mean anything Tokio. You always jump to conclusions! Why do you care anyway, Misao was just befriending a gangster! See, this is why people like her so much! She's fearless!"  
  
"Tokio befriended him too, so I guess you're JUST as fearless, ne Tokio-san?" The girl smiled slightly and nodded her head. The bell rang and the four of them stood to depart and go to class.  
  
"It was great talking to you Aoshi-san!"  
  
"Maybe we should do this again! Maybe Misao can join us too!"  
  
"Yes. We should hang out sometime..."  
  
TOKIO'S POV  
  
Oh YES...that's what she said! "We should hang out sometime" is the most common phrase used by those who wish to do more than hang out. She had planned this out carefully.  
  
It wasn't as though she actually LIKED Aoshi. He was too quiet for her. But he was a necessary pawn in her plan to win over the most arrogant man she had ever met: Saitoh.  
  
When she had first met the pale, rude man named Saitoh, she found him intriguing to say the least. He didn't really talk to her other than when she felt the need to toy with him or get him to argue with her. After a while, all she ever heard was how "great" Misao was, and how "athletic" Misao was, and how Misao could listen to his "authority".  
  
Well. If he could go On and On over Misao, she was sure going On and On about Shinomori-san would get him to appreciate her more!!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Sorry, I just had SO many ideas where to lead this, and they came out in a stranger order, so this is PROBABLY really hard to follow! If I confused you in anyway, don't be afraid to ask me personally (e-mail...maybe a review) so maybe I can clarify it for everyone else who figures I'm just retarded!!! COMMENTS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!!! 


End file.
